


Everlasting

by StoryAnonGuy33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, but nothing crazy, quite a bit of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/StoryAnonGuy33
Summary: Liam's an angel like being that is tasked with protecting humanity from the shadows. Zayn works at a newspaper and is looking into a number of strange happenings. When the two meet, they learn of a growing danger that threatens all of humanity. Will the two be able to navigate their budding feelings while dealing with danger around every turn?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ziam Fantasy Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a like and a comment!  
> Thanks for reading!

The man turned to look back again, labored breaths as he clutched the briefcase close to his chest. Nothing but the empty, dimly lit city sidewalk. He knew had to get away, if anything he had to get the briefcase to a safe location. He began jogging again, feeling somewhat like a corned animal. He swore he felt someone following him, a presence....something...something dangerous. Quickly turning down a side alley the mans eyes widened. A dead end. He muttered a curse under his breath as he turned on his heel. Just as he did his breath hitched in his throat....it was him! The man who's been chasing him. It was dead silent.....nothing but his heart pounding in his ears. He backed up slowly, the shadowy man walking toward him somewhat quickly. He gripped the briefcase between his arms.

"Stay.....Stay back!!" the man said, trying to sound imposing but failing.

"We've played cat and mouse long enough. Hand over the briefcase" the figure spoke. The man shook his head quickly, trying to speak.

"You can't have it" he spit, it sounded more like a deep growl than anything.

"You think you can stop this? You're wrong, it's already begun. Nothing you do will make any difference!" he snarled, looking at the shadowy figure with jet black eyes. His finger nails growing into claws. The shadowy figure touched something on his neck, a blinding light filling the alley. The next moment there was nothing, nothing but a pile of dust in a empty business suit. That and the briefcase. The figure let out a sigh, picking up the case.

"We'll see" he commented, quickly leaving the alley.

Zayn let out a loud, somewhat obnoxious yawn in the empty elevator. On the plus side, he was riding alone this morning. Nothing like an empty elevator to start the day. Well that and his coffee. Then again, his coffee wasn't talking loudly on it's cell phone and giving Zayn an early morning headache.

"All the perks from working at a newspaper" he sighed, the elevator dinging as the doors slid open. Revealing an already busy office.

"Zayn! Did you hear?" Louis asked excitedly, already intercepting him at his desk.

"Couldn't Lou, I just got here" Zayn chuckled, putting his bag and coffee down.

"They found another pile of dust in some clothes in an alley not too far from here" Louis began,

"Really?" Zayn asked, feeling a bit more interested.

"Mhmm. So get your stuff together and we can head over. Get some pictures and statements before the other papers do" Louis said, Zayn making a slight face.

"I don't want another scolding from the editor though. Didn't he tell us to drop this?" he asked,

"Zayn....really? You're more into this story than I am" Louis joked, Zayn letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd try to sound sensible for once. You got a back up story ready?" he asked, gathering his things.

"Yep. A new series of buildings are going up near 4th and Main. Figure it'd be worth something" Louis shrugged. Zayn grabbed his press pass, and coat. Louis apparently already to go. Heading back toward the elevator, Zayn hit the button.

"Malik, Tomlinson! Where are you off too?" a person, their editor asked, a cup of something in his hands.

"Just....heading out to cover those new buildings going up. The ones on 4th and Main" Zayn spoke plainly, Louis simply nodding in agreement. He gave them a long look, Zayn wishing the elevator would hurry up already.

"I see. Try to get an interview with either the city building committee or the head contractor. I want the lowdown before any other paper beats us to it" their editor explained, Zayn and Louis nodding.

"Will do" Louis said, the elevator dinging and opening behind them. A number of people pushing past them as they quickly entered, hitting the lobby button. The doors sliding closed as Zayn let out a breath, Louis breaking into a laugh.

"Think he knows?" he asked, Zayn shrugging.

"I don't know, but guess our side story has become our main story. We'll be out till after lunch" he sighed.

"Good thing that crime scene is on the way to City Hall then" Louis said, nudging his arm. Zayn laughing a bit.

"I swore he was on to us though. That man always seems to know what's going on" Louis added quietly. Zayn knowing Louis wasn't a big fan of the new editor. Though, he couldn't blame him, Zayn was skeptical too. Call it reporters intuition but their old editor suddenly retiring early and then getting this new guy just didn't add up.

"Just a new boss, get over it" Zayn thought, knowing he or Louis couldn't do anything about it.

"We can take my car" Louis commented, breaking Zayn out of his thought process.

"Sounds good" Zayn replied, the two walking out to the parking garage.

"This is it?" Zayn asked, pulling his coat a little closer to his body. Louis nodded,

"Yeah. This is where I was told it happened" he replied, looking around. No police, to caution tape....no nothing. Zayn was disappointed to say the least.

"Let's have a closer look" Louis said, walking to the alley.

"Looks like your average alleyway to me" Zayn joked, looking around. Trash, bottles, a dumpster and some garbage cans. You'd think with all the places to put garbage people wouldn't dump it all over the ground.

"Za....Zayn" Louis called, Zayn looking up to see Louis waving him over.

"What's wr...." Zayn began, jogging over. He stopped quickly, finding a pile of dust and a business suit.

"It's....it's right here" Louis pointed, looking somewhat dumbfounded.

"Wait...you act like you're surprised. Didn't you get a tip about this?" Zayn asked,

"I did. I had expected the cops to have this cleaned up before we got here" Louis answered.

"Well, snap some pics and lets get outta here. If they show up, they'll probably try to pin it on us" Zayn joked....well, only half joked. Louis began taking some pictures. Zayn not sure what  
else they could find here, if anything. Still, there was something...ominous about this. A dark feeling hanging in the air, like it was trying to choke the life out of him the longer he hung around.

"Done?" Zayn asked, Louis checking over his few pictures.

"Woah Zayn, you okay? You're looking really pale all of a sudden" Louis commented, Zayn shaking his comment off. Before he could reply someone cut him off, a mans voice at the end of the alley.  
"Excuse me, what are you two doing there?" he asked, walking toward them. Both Louis and Zayn let out a small huff. Great, cops.

"We're actually with the press" Zayn began, walking to meet the man halfway. Zayn's eyes grew wide, wow this guy was....hot. He caught that thought before it could go any further.

"NO. No checking out guys while I'm working" Zayn thought sternly.

"Oh, the press? I wasn't told about running into you here" the man said, holding a broom and a evidence bag.

"Are you with the police?" Louis asked, appearing at Zayn's side.

"Yes. I'm here to clean up this little prank" the man laughed, something about his laugh made Zayn want to laugh too.

"Wait, prank? These have all been pranks?" he suddenly asked, the man shrugging.

"What else could they be? I don't know of anything that can make a person turn into dust can you? I think it's probably one of those public art stunts or some teens or something" he said.

"Can we get your name for a quote then?" Zayn asked, the man nodding.

"Sure, I'm Liam Payne. Pleased to meet you, Zayn" he smiled.

"Uhh, how do you know me?" Zayn asked. Liam pointed to his press pass.

"Oh right...yeah. That" he said, Liam chuckling again.

"We better be off then. Thanks for the insight" Louis said, practically dragging Zayn out of the alley and back to his car.

"Louis what the heck?" Zayn asked, shaking his arm free.

"Me? What about you? Getting all flustered at the hot cop. Like I couldn't see you trying to flirt with him" Louis laughed, Zayn feeling his face warm up.

"I...." Zayn began.

"Don't have time for dating. And I don't want to" Louis mimicked, Zayn making a face.

"Yeah anyway. All that aside. I highly doubt this is a public art stunt. Something else is going on here" he said, turning the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"I agree" Louis replied, looking around a few times.

"Zayn look, I'm not giving too much away here but I've heard from my tip that they have over forty cases of this at the police department" he whispered, Zayn feeling more than a little surprised.

"Forty? Forty piles of people dust?" he asked, Louis nodding.

"And guess how many new missing persons have been reported since all this started" he asked, Zayn easily connecting the dots.

"Why isn't this a bigger issue? What haven't the police done more?" he began asking, Louis putting his hand up.

"Already asked, and I don't have any answers. All I know is, this is a serious issue the police are hiding from the public. But since there isn't any rational explanation, they aren't doing anything. That's what I think at least" he went on, Zayn speechless.

"Wow...." Zayn finally said, Louis unlocking his car doors.

"Well, we can rack our brains over this later. On to city hall" Louis sighed. Zayn clicked his belt, he couldn't put his finger on it but something about this....felt even more than what was presented to them. Even with this new information, Zayn wanted to know more. Almost like he had too.

"I wonder if Mr Liam Payne has anymore to say about this" he thought, Louis pulling out into traffic.

Zayn rubbed his eyes, tired of looking at his bright computer screen.

"Ugh...only a few more paragraphs" he sighed, cracking his neck and getting back to his article. He heard his phone vibrate, rattling on the desk. Opening it, it was a text from Louis.

**Louis: Still at work?**

**Zayn: Yeah, you heard the boss. I need to get this draft on his desk tomorrow morning.**

**Louis: Man's a slave driver. Harry was hoping the three of us could grab a bite tonight. He hasn't seen you for a while**

Zayn let out a sigh. Yeah, catching up with Harry would be fun. You think he'd see more of him since Louis is his husband but....work.

**Zayn: Sorry Louis, maybe over the weekend**

**Louis: No worries, see you tomorrow. Be sure to get some sleep tonight**

Zayn chuckled as he put his phone down. It was only around 6:30. He had time to finish this and get home at a reasonable hour.

"Just a few more paragraphs" he sighed, beginning to type again. As he typed his story, he found himself agreeing questioning this story more than before. The areas where they are putting up buildings don't make any sense. Not to mention they had to go to almost extreme lengths to get the building permits. Thousands of dollars spent for what? A few more apartments? Especially when the city was most likely teeming with empty apartments.

"Yet if they made rent more affordable I'm sure they wouldn't need to keep building new ones" Zayn mumbled, wondering if he should put that in his story.

"Sure that would get my story pulled in a heartbeat" he sighed, clicking save at least a dozen times in hopes that nothing happens to his story. Leaning back in his chair and stretching his back and legs, he exhaled.

"Finally, I can go home" Zayn said, gathering up his things from his desk. His mind once again drifting to that cop, Liam Payne.

"I bet....he definitely has someone to go home to" Zayn sighed, figuring it'd be pointless to look into him any further. Zayn's view on dating had drastically dropped in the years since he left college. He came out as gay in his senior year of high school, which was a personal relief, no more hiding. Then dated on and off through college. Yet, most if not all the guys he dated...never panned out. Rude behavior, entitlement, cheating. Zayn had completely given up by the time he graduated. He wasn't bitter or anything, well not anymore. Besides, between family, friends and work he simply had no time for dating. Pushing open the doors to the parking garage, he was hit with a rush cool air. It felt nice after being cooped up in the office all day. Pulling out his keys, he headed to his car. The setting sun reflecting off nearby buildings, filling the structure with jagged shadows. It was always creepy in here after dark, at least to Zayn. Just as he reached his car he heard a voice.

"Riker? That you man? I thought you were wasted for sure" a man said, suddenly appearing behind Zayn.

"I'm....sorry you have the wrong person" Zayn replied carefully, not even sure how this guy managed to sneak up on him. Everything echoed like crazy in this place. The mans brows furrowed.

"You have to be Riker.....you have his smell. New skin suit right?" the man said, Zayn feeling even more unsafe than a moment ago.

"I'm sorry...I don't know who or what you're talking about" he said, trying to get into his car. The mans expression changed even more.

"Listen, we aren't up for jokes right now Riker. We all have our part to play and ....." he began, almost growling at Zayn. He grabbed his arm. It felt like he was going to crush it. This thin man....who looked like he couldn't even lift twenty pounds felt like he was on the verge of breaking Zayn's arm.

"Let go of me!" Zayn spoke loudly, swearing the mans eyes had just turned black.

"Hey!" someone called, both Zayn and the man jumping a bit. A shadowy figure stood by the doors leading into the building.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up with work" the man spoke, walking over to the two. Zayn's eyes grew wide.

"Wait....isn't that...that cop? Liam?" he thought, the man shrinking back, looking almost terrified. He quickly darted away before Liam reached them, Zayn letting out a shaky breath. He rubbed his arm, knowing that was going to leave a bruise tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked, Zayn shrugging.

"You aren't going to try and murder me too are you?" Zayn asked, it was supposed to be a joke but at the same time it wasn't. Liam let out a small breath.

"No, never" he smiled. Something in his voice, his eyes. Zayn believed him, he wasn't sure why but he did.

"Look uh, I know this little diner a few streets over. Maybe we can stop over. Get you calmed down?" Liam offered. Zany wasn't sure what to do. He was never a fan of cops but....maybe this one time. Just because of the circumstances.

"Sure...sure" he said, Liam smiling again.

"Great, I'm parked just outside. Follow me over" he said, Zayn nodding.

Zayn sat across from Liam in a small booth. Liam was glancing over the menu, Zayn on the other hand wasn't feeling up to eating right now.

"Is your arm still bothering you?" Liam asked, putting his menu down.

"How did you find me? Where you already in the building?" Zayn blurted out, Liam's eyes wide.

"Sorry.....sorry that was rude. Just, thank you for saving me" he added, Liam chuckling a little.

"I'd like to take all the credit but I really just happened to be in the right place at the right time" he admitted.

"Even so, that guy was about to tear my arm off. His eyes....they turned back and everything" Zayn said,

"Kept saying I was wearing a skin suit...what's that about?" he asked, still trying to process the whole thing.

"Drugs can really mess with a person. I don't think it's anything to dwell over" Liam replied, Zayn semi nodding in response.

"It didn't feel like he was tripping out....he was all there. I don't know. None of this makes any sense" he sighed, Liam giving him a look he couldn't decipher.

"Great, now you must think I'm crazy" Zayn chuckled, Liam's expression changing slightly, something softer.

"No, not at all" he said, a waitress walking over to their table.

"What can I get you?" She asked,

"I'll take a slice of chocolate pie" Liam said,

"And my friend will have the same" he added lightly. The woman scribbling it down and walking away.

"Don't worry, if you can't eat it all now, you can take it home" Liam joked, Zayn chuckling again.

"So why were you at the paper again? Did you say?" Zayn asked, Liam shaking his head.

"I stopped by after my shift to see if you wanted anymore quotes for your story. Turns out it was pretty much empty when I got there. Then I heard your yell and went running" he explained.

"Ah yes, the story" Zayn mumbled.

"Sorry?" Liam asked, looking a little confused.

"Oh, nothing, I was put on another story for now. So that one's on hold at the moment. Though I'm not going to say sorry for you stopping by" Zayn stated.

"Like I said, my pleasure and if I didn't say that before I am now" Liam joked, Zayn unable to hold back a laugh. The waitress returned with their pie slices.

"Here you are, take your time" she said,

"Thank you" Liam and Zayn said together. As Liam began eating his pie, Zayn noticed something catch the light around his neck.

"What's your necklace of?" he asked, Liam looking up mid chew.

"Oh.. It's a feather" Liam commented, pulling it out from under his shirt. Holding it up, it was a sliver feather about an inch or so in length. Despite it being a simple design, it seemed rather elegant.

"It looks brand new" Zayn commented, seeing how it caught the light.

"Really? Thank you. I've had it for as long as I can remember, so it's seen some tough times" Liam said, almost like he was recalling an older memory.

"It's, kinda funny actually. I have a tattoo on my chest. Of angel wings, but I have a feather missing" Zayn spoke, wondering if he really just revealed that to a literal stranger. Liam looked surprised, not oh that's cool surprise. Like actually taken back by what he said.

"Wow.....that really is something isn't it" he said, rather quietly.

"I like it though, your feather" Zayn said, not sure why he felt so comfortable around Liam. Granted, he was almost mugged and any friendly face may help him calm down....right? Even so, it still felt.....different.

"Thank you" Liam smiled back, Zayn taking a bit of his own pie.

Night had fallen, Liam pulling his coat a little closer to his chest as he and Zayn left the diner.

"Liam....thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did" Zayn said, looking substantially better than when they had first arrived here.

"Like I said, it was my pleasure" Liam smiled,

"But uh, if you maybe want to...I don't know get together. Take some of my quotes for that story. I wouldn't say no" he quickly added.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Zayn said softly, reaching into his pocket.

"Who thought my business cards would ever come in handy" Zayn joked, Liam laughing a bit.

"I'll...text you then" he said, Zayn nodding.

"Sure. Good night, Liam" he said, walking to his car. Liam watched him leave the parking lot. Letting out a small sigh he turned around.

"I know you're there, Gregoire" he said. A man, several heads taller than Liam appeared. His wide, muscular frame would intimidate anyone. Yet despite that fact, he had a softer looking face than most. Even if it was hidden behind a light beard and shoulder length black hair.

"I'll text you, how sweet" he laughed, Liam feeling his face warm up.

"Liam I had no idea" Gregoire added, smacking him playfully on the back, Liam almost flying forward.

"Oh, sorry" Gregoire quickly added, looking sheepish.

"Anyway. He knows, or at least he's finding out fast. He was attacked by one just a few hours ago" Liam stated flatly. Gregoire suddenly serious.

"Was he now? And why would that be?" he asked, Liam shrugging.

"I have no idea. Zayn said the guy could smell one of them on him. He was convinced he swapped bodies or something" he explained,

"Wait....demons can't swap bodies at will. Not lower class ones. Even if they're close to dying that's it. Poof" Gregoire said, sounding as shocked as Liam felt.

"I know, the one he smelled was one I killed two nights ago. Zayn has apparently been keeping up with all the mysterious disappearances and he found the remains before I could remove them" Liam went on.

"Wow, when you contacted me to come out here I was surprised that you and Vanessa couldn't handle things on your own. Now I can see why. They are getting stronger, and if we don't find out why the city is going to have more than a few missing persons to deal with" Gregoire stated, Liam nodding.

"Well, we better head to Vanessa's place" Liam said, Gregoire nodding.

"It'll be nice to see her again. It's been a long time since Edinburgh" he chuckled. The two walking to Liam's car.

"You should start carrying mace or something, seriously" Louis suggested, looking extremely concerned. The two were eating lunch in a paper storage room, their usual getaway from the scores of other employees eating in the lunch room.

"I mean....it was just a junkie. On top of that, it was a couple days ago. Everything's been fine since then" Zayn shrugged, wondering if he somehow over did the details.

"Just a junkie? Zayn, the guy sounded as if he was going to kill you right there. He never even asked for money or anything" Louis stated firmly. Zayn shivered a bit, despite living in the city for most, if not his whole adult life this was the first time anything like this has ever happened.

"We should start going out to our cars together, strength in numbers and all that" Louis added, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't see any harm I guess" Zayn chuckled, wanting to change the subject now.

"I'm also a little mad you took so long to tell me" Louis huffed,

"I know, sorry Lou. The while thing was a bit much and I just needed some time to process it" Zayn admitted, Louis nodding.

"Yeah, I get it. No worries" he replied.

"Besides, you got to spend time with that cute cop" Louis added coyly, Zayn nearly choking on his water.

"It....it wasn't like that at all....He just helped me out" he spoke quickly, Louis clearly not buying it.

"So you're meeting again I assume?" he asked, Zayn making a face. Leave it to Louis to see right through him when it comes to guys.

"Just...for that story we're working on. Quotes and all that" Zayn said,

"Mhmm, quotes" Louis smiled, Zayn reaching over to his bag.

"Speaking of our story. Guess what I ended up coming across after looking into the tip you said about forty missing people" he said, moving his lunch aside. Louis leaned in a bit, looking at a couple photographs.

"Okay, so these people I have circled here were all declared missing" Zayn began, Louis nodding.

"Yet, they re-appeared, a week or two later. Saying they had gone out of town for business or something. Do you notice any connections between them?" he then asked, Louis tapping his chin.

"Wait....wait. These four own all the construction companies that are putting up those new buildings we were covering" he said,

"Mhmm, and this woman takes care of hiring those companies for the city" Zayn added.

"So....this means...." Louis trailed off. Zayn closing his folder.

"I...don't actually know but it's weird right? Like they find piles of dust with their clothes and ID's and then they just come back and say they were on business?" Zayn explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole dust thing. They were also the first public reports. Probably since they're considered high profile" Louis recalled.

"Then they come back and everyone is business as usual? I don't buy it" Zayn stated.

"I'm looking into interviewing one of them for the construction story as it is. Might as well throw that in for good measure" he added,

"I'll definitely look forward to that interview" Louis chuckled.

"Now back to more pressing matters. When are you meeting Liam again? What's he actually like?" he asked, Zayn figuring he wouldn't let that go so easily.

"Fine. I'll talk about it" Zayn sighed, more jokingly than anything.

"I mean, it's not like we had some big chat or anything. He seems really nice, the way his eyes look. It's like you can just tell you know?" Zayn began.

"Then....I don't know, something about him is almost comfortable...Ugh, I sound like a creep here" he added, Louis not saying anything, yet.

"I even told him about my chest tattoo. I mean in was in relation to our conversation. He has a feather necklace and I said, my wings were missing a feather so....yeah... total creep here" Zayn finished, Louis just nodding.

"You like him don't you" he smiled, Zayn practically dropping his food. Louis made it sound like he was crushing on some guy like he was in high school or something.

"Louis no stop. He helped me out of a dangerous situation. That's all" he said, mostly trying to convince himself.

"Uh, you exchanged numbers already and I highly doubt it was because he wants to give you quotes for our story? Yeah okay" Louis pointed out. Zayn fiddled with his fork, trying to think of some....comeback or counterpoint.

"I don't know Louis....I'm happy being single. I don't want to get involved with another guy that's going to be like all the others" Zayn confessed.

"But you said yourself something about him seems different right? Just play it by ear Zayn. Can't hurt to just try" Louis said softly,

"And stop. I know you're thinking it can hurt to try but just take it slow" he added quickly, cancelling Zayn's next point.

"Fine....fine. I'll see then" he said, Louis smiling.

"Who knows, things could turn around when you least expect" he said happily, Zayn chuckling.

"Easy for you to say, you're married to a good guy" he stated,

"I won't deny it" Louis joked, the two laughing.

Liam let out a breath, looking around the large abandoned factory space. A number of dust piles littering the area around him.

"That was quite the hassle" Gregoire said, stretching his arms overhead.

"I didn't think there would be so many here. Sorry I let myself get caught off guard like this" Liam sighed, feeling stupid he let himself and Gregoire walk into a trap so easily.

"Happens to the best of us Liam. I'm surprised though, you're a bit more nimble than the last time we teamed up like this" he chuckled, sitting on a wooden crate.

"As you can see I get a lot of practice in now" he said, motioning to the large room.

"I can imagine. Vanessa has her work cut out for her too. I'm sorry things have progressed so much here" Gregoire sighed.

"I wish I could make sense of what's in that briefcase. It's some sort of plan, but it's only a portion of it. I can't figure it out without the rest" Liam said, feeling frustrated, like he was somehow letting everyone down...again.

"Don't let it get to you Liam. Between the three of us, we'll get it figured out" Gregoire offered,

"Thanks" Liam replied.

"Now all that's left is cleaning all this up" he sighed, Gregoire laughing.

"That's nothing to worry over" he said, muttering something under his breath and then snapping his fingers. The piles of dust burning up until they left no trace.

"Wow....you have to teach me that one" Liam said, admittedly getting tired of using a broom.

"I think it's an age thing" Gregoire chuckled.

"Alright, enough fun for one night. You have that...what was it... date? Tomorrow?" he said, Liam knowing his face was flushed.

"It's not a date.....It's just a thing for his job" Liam blurted out. Even in the dark he could tell Gregoire wasn't buying it.

"Sure okay Liam. It's not like I saw you two flirting last night or anything. Or how happy you looked on the way to Vanessas" Gregoire stated in a deadpan tone.

"I haven't seen you look like that in a long time, a long time" he added quietly.

"I'll....see you later" Liam said lowly, not wanting to have any talk of the past.

"Sure, see you soon" Gregoire chuckled. The two leaving in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"So as a member of the cities police force, how long would you say these incidents have been going on?" Zayn asked,

"Ugh no, that sounds so pretentious" he sighed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He and Liam had decided to meet up at a small coffee shop that Liam recommended. Strangely, Zayn had never heard of it. That wasn't impossible though. Even though he and Liam looked the same age, Liam could have lived here a lot longer than him. Checking the streets and such, Zayn finally came across a small, set back looking building. Pulling into a nearby parking lot, he let out a breath.

"It's not a date, just a thing for work....right?" he said, looking in the mirror. Admittedly, he couldn't get his conversation with Louis out of his head.

"Come on Zayn we aren't going through this again" he sighed, spending most of the previous evening convincing himself not to pursue Liam anymore.

"Just do the work and focus on that" he told himself, climbing out of the car and heading across the street to the coffee shop. Zayn looked at the smaller brick building, it had a natural cozy look to it. Not like the larger chains, they may be comfortable in a way but lack that corner shop feel this place seems to have.

"I hope it's nice inside too" Zayn thought opening the door. The tingling sound of wind chimes covering the sound of the city street. Zayn was instantly hit with the smell of coffee and pastries. Not only that but they had books. The walls were lined with large bookcases, the wooden type you'd see in old houses. Stacked and filled with all different sized books. Zayn was wondering if he was going to leave this place or not.

"It's bigger on the inside" he said absentmindedly,

"Yeah, we get that a lot" the barista chuckled, Zayn feeling somewhat embarrassed for saying it out loud like that.

"Can I help you?" she asked,

"I'm actually meeting someone....so I guess" Zayn paused, the door opening behind him.

"Oh Zayn. Sorry I'm late, traffic was murder" Liam chuckled, Zayn unable to hold back a smile.

"No...no you're fine. I literally just walked in" he chuckled. The barista stood behind the counter, still waiting for their orders.  
"Oh...I'll have a coffee, two creams and a sugar" Zayn said,

"I'll just have some tea please, sweetened" Liam added, the girl nodding. After the two paid, Liam spoke up.

"Follow me, I know a good spot to sit" he motioned, Zayn walking with him to the back of the shop. The place not only had a number of books, but quite the showing of antiques too. An old telescope, older looking lamps. Clocks, large and small. Even an old typewriter. This place was amazing! Zayn just couldn't get enough of it.

"Liam how did you find out about this place?" Zayn asked, Liam taking a seat on a comfy looking couch.

"Just one of those hidden gems you come across I guess. It....I don't know, feels like home I guess" he spoke, looking around. Zayn caught that same expression Liam had the other night. The one when he was talking about his necklace. Zayn took a seat next to him, putting his coat on an adjacent chair.

"I get the same feeling. It's cozy, and don't get me started on how I could find a number of good books and never leave" he laughed, Liam laughing too.

"Yeah, I've been sucked into a good book here more than once too" he said.

"Drinks for Liam and Zayn?" the barista called, Liam getting up.

"I'll get them" he said, quickly walking to the counter. Zayn let out a breath,

"Work Zayn....focus on the work" he told himself lowly. Not on how he was hoping to see more of Liam's smile...or hear his laugh. Or talk about what type of books he likes to read or food he likes to eat......  
"Zayn? You okay?" Liam asked, holding out a cup of coffee.

"Yes!....I mean, yeah I'm fine. Thanks" he quickly corrected, Liam chuckled softly again.

"I uh, just want to thank you for taking time to meet me. I'm sure being a cop and.....you probably have a family or girlfriend or whatever" Zayn said, sorta mumbling into his coffee cup.

"Hmm? I don't have a girlfriend or anything. I'm not married either.....Truth be told I'm not interested in women" Liam admitted, Zayn nearly spitting out his coffee.

"Neither am I" he blurted out, Liam smiling again.

"That's....that's good news" he said, almost sheepishly.

"So then, mind if we get to those quotes? I l also have a few questions if you don't mind" Zayn said, trying his best to put a lid on his giddiness. Liam nodded happily.

"Fire away" he commented, Zayn pulling out his pad.

"So you're telling me this has been going on for how long?" Louis asked over the phone.

"Around a year and a half. The public was only notified because of those high profile CEO's taking business trips" Zayn said, adding some sarcasm to the last bit.

"So there could be even more people missing than even we know about?" Louis asked,

"Yeah, I guess the police are told to treat it as some sort of prank and ignore any piles of dust found. Liam's pretty much told to clean them up if he comes across any" Zayn went on.

"Like forensics then?" Louis questioned,

"Yeah, pretty much. If you ask me the police are hiding something. It almost sounds like they're working over time to cover this up. I just can't figure out why" Zayn admitted.

"Maybe....maybe the force told the editor to back off on the reporting. Which is why we'd always get in trouble anytime we'd bring it up" Louis commented, Zayn nodding, mostly into the phone.

"That makes a lot of sense Louis, but wouldn't it make more sense if he told us that it was off limits. Requested by the police?" he said,

"Could be some under the table thing" Louis said. Zayn was finding his ability to let go of this story becoming more difficult. The more that's revealed to him, the more questions pop up. He had to agree with Louis, all this seemed to be a big under the table operation but why? What's really causing these piles of people dust? Why the urge to hide everything?

"Zayn? Other than work. How'd the date go?" Louis asked coyly, Zayn trying his best to hold back some sort of giddy laugh.

"It wasn't a date Lou" he said flatly,

"Mhmm, I'm sure. Tell me about it" Louis said, in a somewhat demanding tone. Not that Zayn would dream of leaving him out in the cold like that.

"Louis, this might not have been a date but the next time we're going out is" Zayn said, Lois gasping on the other end of the line.

"Seriously? How'd it even happen?" he asked excitedly.

"I mean, skipping the work stuff. A little before we left Liam asked me all shyly if it was a date and....I just...I didn't know what to say. I kinda wanted to say yes but what a creepy thing to say right?" Zayn began,

"So I asked him out" he said proudly.

"So you just kinda blurted it out at him then right?" Louis joked,

"Okay yeah fine...in a way. I haven't dated in almost ten years. Sue me" Zayn chuckled.

"Was Liam excited about it?" Louis asked, Zayn thinking back to how Liam's expression just....broke out into this smile.

"I think so, he looked happy" he replied coyly. Zayn paused, lightly chewing his bottom lip.

"Lou....is this going too fast? I mean...we just met. What...like a week or so ago?" he asked, wondering if he was setting himself up for another crash and burn here.

"No, I don't think so. Especially since there's mutual interest happening. It's not as if either of you had to really dwell on an answer or anything" Louis said.

"Don't overthink this. Just go out, have a nice time and see where things go. No one is asking to marry him or anything" he added laughing. Zayn nodded, that's true. On top of that, Liam had a way of making him feel...at ease? If that was a good way of explaining it. Come to think of it, he couldn't explain it. Not that words mattered, he liked it. The way Liam made him feel.

"It's probably just his personality" he thought, figuring there wasn't any point into dwelling on it.

"Oh wait, back to work fast. I'm setting up a meeting with Build Techs CEO, William Braum. For our current story" Zayn stated,

"You'll have to go alone. I'm covering that park thing all week" Louis sighed.

"Oh yeah that's right. Eh, no problem. It'll be mostly questions anyway. We can use a stock photo of him if we need it" Zayn said. Glancing at the clock.

"We better end here Lou. It's getting late" he said,

"Sounds good. We'll pick this up tomorrow at lunch. I need to hear all about your work date story" Louis joked,

"I just told you about it" Zayn chuckled.

"Yeah but I want to see how happy you are about it in person" Louis stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah yeah, sure. See you soon" Zayn said before hanging up. That Louis was something else, that's for sure.

Zayn walked into the Build Tech lobby. Press pass clamped in his jacket. Dodging a few people, he made his way to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Zayn Malik. I have an appointment with Mr Braum. I'm here for the newspaper interview" Zayn explained to the woman, who was now busy typing away at the computer.

"Ah, here you are. Fill out this visitor form please" she said, handing over a clipboard. Zayn found this a bit odd. Usually when he had to do an interview he was given one of those visitor stickers and that was it. Since when do you need to fill out a whole form? Checking the necessary boxes he handed it back to the secretary.

"Here's your visitor pass. Head right up. Top floor, office on the end" she said, Zayn unable to offer her a thank you before she answered her phone. Walking to the elevators Zayn had to admire the way the lobby was designed. A small indoor green space placed in the center with a waiting area. Large rock looking formations that he guessed were some type of art pieces. What really got him was the fact that part of the floor was some type of reinforced glass. You could see the floor below you.

"This is quite a place" Zayn thought, clicking the elevator button. Another thing that struck him as odd was how heavy the security was. Not to mention the feeling he got from them. He couldn't place it but it wasn't a good feeling, that's for sure.

"I feel like I'm walking into a bank or something. Not a construction company" Zayn thought as the elevator opened. The only other person was older hunched over janitor.

"What floor?" Zayn asked,

"Top" the man grumbled out, Zayn nearly missing it.

"Alright then" he said, hitting the button. Zayn had to admit, he felt a little nervous. Some people could get pretty touchy with interviews. Especially these CEO types who thought everyone was trying to take their fortune or slander them. Granted, its not as if he hand't been kicked out of an interview before. By no fault of his own, just overzealous or flat out rude people. The doors dinged, sliding open. Zayn surprised to say the least.

"Wow. The elevators sure move fast here" he thought, figuring he'd be on the here for at least fifteen minutes. The older man made his way out, pushing along rolling bucket with a mop sticking out of it. Zayn made his way to the CEO's office, figuring it'd be the largest one in the building.

"Here we are" he said, knocking on the large wooden doors, a handful of security guards standing nearby. Zayn just trying to ignore his bad feelings at this point.

"Enter" a voice said. Zayn walking into a large office. Decorated with pricey looking paintings. Pieces that look as if they should be in a museum and not a CEO's office.

"Ah the interviewer. Right on time, I like that" Mr Braum stated, clapping his hands together.

"Glad to keep time" Zayn said, not sure what else to say.

"Sit, sit. Now, what can I do for our friends at the newspaper?" Mr Braum asked, Zayn sitting across from his desk.

"I'm here to interview you on the building project that's a spanning multiple companies. The new series of high rise buildings" Zayn began,

"Yes, we having a saying about this project. Between the CEO's of each company. Multiple companies, one goal. I know it sounds a bit too grandiose but that's the way we have to think in these times" Mr Braum began, right off the bat Zayn would like to add.

"Is that a shared feeling between all the companies involved?" Zayn asked,

"Of course. Being on the same page is too important to let slide. If we all aren't 100% devoted to this project, why even bother at all? Like you said, nothing of this scale has been attempted before. So why not now? Why not the most prominent companies this city has to offer? Like I said, multiple companies, one goal" Mr Braum explained, Zayn still not quite seeing what that goal actually was.

"That's an interesting way to put it. What's the goal you have in mind?" Zayn asked, Mr Braum chuckling a bit.

"Look out the window, what do you see?" he asked, Zayn not sure what to say.

"Buildings?" he chuckled,

"Not only buildings. People. Countless people living their lives, doing this and that. A city, a world filled with them" Mr Braum commented.

"And what we've come to learn through the history of not only this nation but through world history. Is that people need direction. People will always look to those stronger than them for guidance. Those with wealth, power....a vision. A vision so grand that the people will gladly accept it" Mr Braum continued, Zayn beginning to get a little freaked out here.

"Is....that what all these companies are offering? By building these new buildings?" Zayn asked, trying to get this back on track. Not that it seemed they were on track to begin with.

"It's much more than that. Much, much more" Mr Braum said, a look in his eye that Zayn felt he had seen before.

"It certainly sounds like something that the city will glad to have then" Zayn more or less lied. Just wanting to get this interview done with.

"Now...if you'll bear with me on this last question" he said,

"You were, at one point. The center of a disappearance hoax. People saying they found a pile of dust in your clothes with your ID? Then it was reported that you were merely on a business trip?" Zayn went on, Mr Braums expression shifting slightly.

"Yes I recall" he said,

"So you can confirm it was a hoax? Some type of high school prank?" Zayn asked.

"What does that have to do with your story at hand?" Mr Braum asked flatly,

"It's just that, the city has been experiencing a sort of....wave of disappearances and I felt that if someone who was at the center of it stated it was in fact a hoax. That would help calm everyone down" Zayn commented. Braum leaned back in his chair, giving Zayn a look he couldn't quite figure out. It was quiet for a few beats, Zayn getting even more uncomfortable.

"This is something you've looked into I take it? You seem very knowledgeable about it" Mr Braum finally chuckled, Zayn shrugging a bit.

"Just my job I suppose" he said lowly.

"Then it seems your job will cost you your life!!" Mr Braum stated firmly, Zayn froze....what? Just as he were about to  
stand up he was lifted from his seat....was he floating??? Why couldn't he move....he couldn't speak either.

"I do hate making messes in my office but I suppose sometimes it can't be helped" Mr Braum sighed. His fingers cracking until they grew into a blade like appendage, jutting from where his fingers would normally be. What in the world was going on here? Was this a bad dream? This couldn't be real. Right?...Right!?!

"Perish then" he said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"No....NO STOP!!" Zayn screamed in his head, everything moving in slow motion. Braums hand, the door.....the door? The door slicing the air between them and imbedding itself in the window. Zayn catching the janitor out of the corner of his eye? Wheeling in his mop bucket?

"What is going on?!?!" he yelled in his head, trying to figure out some way out of this.

"I heard there was a mess in here? A large bug perhaps" the janitor spoke,

"What did you call me? You lowly human!" Braum said, his voice deeper, almost unnatural now.

"I think this little charade ends here" the janitor said, standing up straight and removing his hat. Liam could see the relief in Zayn's eyes after he revealed himself. A pang of sadness hit him, that someone like Zayn was in this sort of situation.

"You!?!" Braum said, turning his attention away from Zayn now.

"Good, all eyes on me" he thought, reaching for his necklace.

"Flourish in Heaven's radiant light!" Liam called, his feather necklace bursting into a bright light. In the blink of an eye a two handed broad sword appeared in his hand. An ornate guard leading to an almost glowing blade. Stray white feathers dancing around it before disappearing. Braum wasted not time in rushing Liam.

"You swine!" he called, slashing at Liam who was side stepping each swing. The blade in Braums hand almost moving on it's own. Liam blocked with his own sword, something was different here. Most demons were ruthless, whirlwinds of claws and fangs until they shredded whoever it was attacking them. This Braum guy...he was thinking through his moves. Using a strategy? This wasn't like anyone Liam had fought before. A swift and powerful kick launched Liam back into the wall, creating a noticeable indent.

"Okay, no more spacing out" he coughed, quickly getting to his feet. Braum was already on the attack again, chanting something under his breath.

"I won't let you!" Liam yelled, slashing at him with his sword, managing to slice off his tie. Just as he did Braum jumped back. Numerous black spikes tore through the floor, speeding there way to Liam. He spun quickly, using his momentum to slash through them.

"I see, you're strictly an amateur" Braum laughed, a second blade forming from his other hand.

"There isn't anyway you can beat me boy!" he laughed, assaulting Liam with both blades now. The speed and rhythm of his attacks had picked up. Liam barely able to keep his defenses together. He slashed twice, just hoping to create some distance between himself and Braum. He had to think this through. There wasn't any point in dwelling on the fact that he was different from other demons Liam had faced before. If he didn't do something and soon, both he and Zayn were done for. Liam glanced at Zayn, still floating in the air, but something....something about the distance Braum was keeping from Zayn. It was like he was only moving in a radius around Zayn, not going beyond that. That gave Liam an idea, speeding toward Zayn and brandishing his sword. He sliced the air near Zayn. Zayn himself, looked as if he'd be screaming right now. Something that Liam felt beyond guilty for.

"Got it!" he said, feeling his sword connect with something. At the same time Braum let out a loud howl, dropping down to one knee. A large scorpion looking tail appeared and fell in two pieces. Zayn also falling back to the ground.

"So that's it. You're a scorpion demon" Liam stated, Braum flashing a fake grin at him.

"You...IDIOTS, GET IN HERE!!" he screamed, a number of black eyed security guards rushing into the office. Liam took a small step back, blocking Zayn. He knew he wouldn't have an issue with these guys. Yet, with Zayn and Braum in the picture....they had to go, now.

"Zayn, hold tight to me okay? Like steel grip tight" Liam said seriously, Zayn barely looking at if he was registering what was going on here. Two guards rushed him, Liam exploiting their large movements, finding an opening. The two turning to dust at his feet. He couldn't wait around anymore. Grabbing Zayn and pulling him close, he darted toward the window. This was the only means of escape open to him now.

"Liam....Liam that's the window...LIAM...LIAM WE'RE ON THE TOP FLOOR....LIAM!!!!!" Zayn yelled,

"Just hold tight" Liam stated again, slicing the large pane of glass. He burst through, Zayn screaming, not that he could blame him. They _were_ 70 stories up.

"LIAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Zayn yelled.

"I won't let you go" Liam said, bounding on air. Taking a few more big leaps, they landed on a nearby rooftop. Zayn suddenly becoming somewhat heavier.

"Zayn? Oh geez, he passed out" Liam said , dissipating his sword for now.

"Oh....why did this have to happen. Why to you?" he asked, lightly touching Zayn's cheek before quickly pulling his hand back. If anything, he had to get to either his place or Vanessa's. They'd be safe at either for the time being, he can plan his next move afterword. His first priority was keeping Zayn safe.

"Okay Zayn, let's get out of here" Liam sighed, looking back at the Build Tech building. Figuring things just got a whole lot more complicated.

Zayn opened his eyes. Letting out a sigh. He felt.....horrible. Wait, when did he come home? Wasn't he at work?

"The interview!" he said loudly, sitting up quickly. Quickly becoming lightheaded and dizzy.

"Zayn?" Liam asked quietly, sitting in a nearby chair.

"Liam? What....why are you at my apartment?" Zayn asked slowly, holding his head.

"We're actually at my apartment. Do you remember anything that happened?" Liam questioned, his expression a mix of worry and concern. Zayn sat for a minute,

"Wait...I have my press pass and the visitor sticker form Build Tech..." he trailed off. Then it hit him. The interview did happen. Braum...tried to, he tried to kill him.

"So all that really happened?" Zayn asked, trying to get off the couch. He stumbled a little, his body not responding the way he wanted. Liam rushed over, Zayn recoiling a bit. Liam looking like a kicked puppy for some reason.

"Zayn I'm so sorry" Liam blurted out, cut off by a woman entering the room.

"Liam, I told you to tell us when he was awake" she commented.

"I know...sorry" Liam replied, moving back to his chair. Another man walked in, a towering hulk if Zayn had to describe him. A large tattoo peaking out from under his shirt. The woman looked to be in her early 30's, long dark hair held up bu two ornate hair pins .

"So you're Zayn huh?" she asked, sitting on the arm of another chair.

"Who are you? Liam what's going on here?" Zayn asked, wanting some sort of explanation. He tried to sit up more,

"Stop trying to move. You're going to need a days rest at least to recoup your energy" the woman said, her voice firm.

"We're...also friends of Liam" the large man spoke, offering some sort of half wave.

"So are any of you going to tell me what just happened to me? Why some old CEO tried to murder me with some giant insect tail? Or why he had sword hands? Or why Liam and I jumped off a 70 story building and lived?" Zayn began listing off, beginning to feel irritated that no one was making any attempt to explain anything.

"We were actually hoping that you could tell us what happened. Try to remember everything" the man said.

"And you two are?!" Zayn asked again,

"Sorry...manners. I'm Gregoire and this is Vanessa" Gregoire commented.

"Now if you would..." Vanessa repeated. Zayn doing his best to recall the events, trying not to leave anything out. Despite the fact that the whole thing sounded as if it was some messed up dream.

"That's all I remember" Zayn sighed, just wanting to forget the whole thing ever happened.

"I was outclassed. This Braum guy was like nothing I've come across before" Liam said, looking as bad of as Zayn felt. Which at the moment, was a lot.

"This was your first higher level demon?" Vanessa asked, Liam nodding.

"You were lucky to have gotten away Liam. Things could have turned out very bad for you there" Gregoire added.

"I know okay? I had no idea I was going to run into one of them there. All of the security staff were lower level themselves" he went on.

"Sounds like this is no ordinary company" Gregoire spoke,

"And what of these interview notes? This Braum guy sounds totally off his rocker. A vision to control humanity?" Vanessa added.

"You went through my stuff?!" Zayn asked,

"Precaution. You never know if you'll get a spy eye or something" Vanessa replied flatly.

"Don't worry Zayn. They would never do anything beyond that" Liam said, Zayn letting out a breath.

"So, are you with the government or something? Some special squad trained to fight demons? Zayn asked, everyone remaining quiet.  
"It's not like we have any other choice but to tell him. We owe him that much since he almost died" Liam stated firmly.

"Fine...fine" Vanessa said, not looking too thrilled about it.

"Zayn, we aren't with the government. We...have a higher clearance so to speak" Liam began, Zayn raising an eyebrow.

"Okay....." he trailed off,

"You know....all the way up, at the top" Liam reworded. It taking a second to hit Zayn.

"You mean...all the way....are you angels or something?" he asked, wondering why this was such a shock to him. Considering all that happened earlier.

"Something like that" Gregoire chimed in.

"So I take it Liam isn't really a cop then" Zayn said flatly,

"Not a janitor either....if that makes you feel better" Liam offered, slightly smiling. Zayn letting out a small breath.

"Anyway" Vanessa said, getting them back on track.

"Yes right. You see, demons have been around for centuries. Spreading malice and hatred. Trying to destroy anything and everything good in this world. In order to combat the spread of them. To prevent them from becoming to powerful. That's where we come into play" Liam went on.

"We try our best to keep the peace. To help offset their evil and prevent humanity from falling into dilapidation" Vanessa added herself.

"So....you aren't human then?" Zayn asked, mostly to Liam.

"Well....I guess in a way. We've all been around the block a few times though. That's a major difference between us" Liam tried to joke, clearly wanting to lighten the mood. Zayn felt confused and probably looked confused. Around the block?

"He means we live nearly immortal lives" Gregoire said. Zayn's heart dropped a bit.

"Oh...." he said lowly.

"So...what's the farthest back you can remember?" Zayn questioned,

"Egypt is still pretty clear to me. Though the heat was murder on my hair" Vanessa stated, Zayn not sure if she was joking about her hair or not.

"Wow....I think Constantinople for me" Gregoire commented. Zayn looked at Liam,

"Uh, Renaissance" he said, almost like he was ashamed of it.

"Liam, by all means is still a newbie" Vanessa chuckled. Liam shooting her a look.

"A newbie?" Zayn asked, Liam shrugging it off.

"Anyway. Back to the matter at hand. We need to find out what these companies are planning" Liam said, completely  
changing the subject.

"First off Zayn has to leave the city and...." Gregoire began,

"Um, how about no" Zayn stated. Both Vanessa and Gregoire looking a bit shocked.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm almost murdered by some guy and you want me to just let it all go? Move somewhere else and start over?" he went on.

"By the sounds of it you need all the help you can get in gathering info on all this. As a reporter I can be a valuable ally" Zayn continued.

"I mean, he's not wrong. He's put most of this together by himself already. So much so, they wanted to take him out" Liam spoke. Vanessa tapped her arm, looking as if she was milling things over. Gregoire offering a nod of his own.

"Fine...fine. He's your responsibility though" Vanessa said, making it sound like Liam was getting a new pet or something.

"Liam will move into your place right away then" Gregoire added lightly. Zayn's eyes growing wide.

"My....move in?" he asked,

"Of course. They'll still be after you since they failed to kill you before. Jut think of it as an extended sleep over or something" Vanessa shrugged.

"We'll stay in contact Liam. Be sure to keep us updated on any changes" Gregoire offered, Liam nodding. Both Gregoire and Vanessa left, as if this was the most normal thing for them to be dealing with.

"I guess it actually is though" Zayn thought, it was him that was the beginner to all this.

"I'll start packing my things then. Good thing my lease is up today" Liam said, excusing himself to his bedroom. Zayn let out a sigh. Trying to rationalize everything he'd just been told. Not to mention he was still coming to terms with almost being murdered. All this within the course of a few hours was a lot to deal with.

"Now we're going to be living together?" he thought, glancing over to Liam in his bedroom. He was holding up a couple shirts in front of a mirror. Zayn finding himself smiling a little.

"Looks like it" he thought

Liam turned off the stove top, moving the contents of the pan to two plates.

"Okay, this should be good" he thought, walking to the small table in Zayn's apartment. He had a really nice place, it was cozy. It felt like home. A feeling that often alluded Liam through his time here. Never quite feeling like he could settle down and even when he does, things still feel....out of place.

"What's....all this?" Zayn asked, walking out of his bedroom.

"I just thought having a nice breakfast after yesterday would make you feel better. I hope you don't mind" Liam commented, motioning toward the table. Zayn looked a little taken back.

"It's....too much?" Liam quickly asked,

"No...no not at all. This is really nice. I just...I'm used to downing a bowl of cereal in the morning. I haven't had eggs and such in a while" Zayn chuckled. The two sitting down at the table, beginning to eat.

"I called into work today. Not really feeling up to it you know?" Zayn commented, Liam nodding.

"It's best you take the day to recover. You're still feeling pretty worn down right?" he asked, Zayn nodding as he chewed his food.

"Higher level demons have a way of draining your energy. It gives them an extra boost, in a way" Liam explained.

"I won't turn into a demon or something will I?" Zayn asked, looking somewhat concerned.

"No, nothing like that. You'll just be tired out for the time being" Liam smiled, hoping to reassure him. The two went back to their food. Liam finding himself stealing more than a handful of glances at Zayn. Something about his bedhead, it was cute. Zayn was just cute.

"Okay wow, not now" Liam quickly thought, not wanting to be thinking about this all day.

"Am I allowed to ask you questions?" Zayn suddenly asked, his expression showing this was something that had been on his mind since yesterday.

"I don't see the harm, I guess" Liam offered.

"So, do you all have swords? Do you have to recite something like you did to summon it?" Zayn began listing off,

"Well, your weapon can change dependent on what you want to use. Nine times out of ten it is bladed though. It's easier to use. And yeah, we all have an incantation to call it out." Liam replied, Zayn nodding.

"And your necklace...is your sword?" Zayn pointed out, Liam subconsciously touching it.

"It's usually something important. Something you always have on you. It's not set in stone, if something happens and  
it breaks or whatever you can transfer it to a new item. It's like a place holder?" he said,

"So your necklace is....hundreds of years old then?" Zayn commented, Liam chuckling.

"More or less" he said, Zayn just nodding, almost to himself.

"Zayn, before this goes any further. I have to make some things clear okay?" Liam began,

"What you know, about us, about the demons. Stays between us. You can't tell anyone about this" he stated firmly.

"If you end up letting this information out. It will have disastrous consequences on all of humanity. I won't get into the nitty gritty but I'm being serious Zayn. I vouched for you and I'm putting a lot of trust in you" Liam finished, Zayn dropping his fork onto his plate.

"Yeah...sure no pressure" he said, picking it back up again.

"I don't mean to scare you. It's important to know is all" Liam added, knowing it was scary but it was true, regardless.

"Honestly, who would believe me anyway? People barely pay attention to the whole missing person dust thing" Zayn sighed.

"It's probably for the best. Doesn't make them targets, and it lets us do our work too" Liam replied, Zayn nodding. They went back to their breakfast, it was quiet for a bit.

"Liam?" Zayn asked, rather softly.

"Yes?" he asked back, seeing Zayn pushing his food around his plate.

"Was....our next date fake then? I mean....were you really planning on taking me out again?" he asked,

"I was hoping too. Then all this happened. So I sorta figured you...I don't know. Wouldn't want to" Liam sighed, Zayn looking up at him.

"I'd still like too. If you're allowed to I mean....Are you allowed to?" he asked, Liam nodding.

"I don't see why not" he smiled, Zayn smiling back. It was a smile that Liam could really get used to seeing.

"It'll have to be when you're all recovered though" he added.

"Fair enough" Zayn chuckled.

"Thank you for the breakfast Liam. It was really nice for you to go out of the your way like this" he said, Liam smiling a little.

"We both have to eat so, yeah. You're welcome" he mumbled, feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

"Eat up, get your strength back" Liam blurted out, eating some more of his own food. Zayn chuckling as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to pick up huh?  
> I'm sure everything will be fine though, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get pretty actiony in this chapter, hope you're looking forward to it!  
> Enjoy!

It had been a month or so since Liam began living with Zayn. Not much had happened on the demon front since then. Not to Zayn directly that is, not that he was complaining. Work was pretty much normal, he hadn't been sent out on any assignments lately either. Not since the incident at Build Tech. He was lucky that the whole thing was turned into a cover up. Nothing of what transpired there was made public. As far as anyone knows, it was a normal interview. Still, being stuck at his desk made his point about gathering information for Liam a little harder to prove. Though he was still trying his best to gather things about those new buildings going up. Thankfully, through some stroke of luck he had found the building plans for each site. Something he was planning on showing Liam when he got back home today. The only other thing Zayn was still getting used to were Liam's late nights and early mornings. Sometimes he didn't sleep or eat at all, Liam said it was normal for them but Zayn still found that hard to believe. He still had to patrol with either Vanessa or Gregoire, yet something about it always worried Zayn. Not that it should but he couldn't help it. After what Zayn had witnessed, how could he not worry?  
"Here are those page eight pictures Zayn" Louis said, dropping a file folder on his desk. Breaking Zayn's train of thought.

"Oh, thanks Lou. I can finally submit that article" he joked,

"So? How was your date the other night?" Louis asked, that usual coy expression.

"It was really nice. Liam....is really nice" Zayn admitted, Louis smiling and giving Zayn a few shoulder pats.

"See Zayn? Just gotta give a guy a chance now and then. You never know what's going to happen" he laughed. Zayn nodded, Louis walking back to his own desk. In a sense, he and Liam had been on over....how dates now? It was quite a few considering how long they've been....living together. Liam didn't like the idea of Zayn sitting and cowering in his apartment all the time. So they've been to dinners, movies. Or just spent time in that coffee shop. It almost sounded silly that someone like Liam. Who was from the Renaissance, could even have a conversation with him. Or that they had so much in common from this era. Or that....Zayn could find himself falling for Liam more and more everyday. He wasn't sure if it was safe or allowed but Zayn didn't want to focus on that now. Besides, they still had to put a stop to this big demon plot. Whatever that was.

"It'd be a lot easier if we knew what it was that they were after" Zayn thought. Even going back through Braums weird interview didn't really clue him in.

"A grand vision? What does that even mean?" he sighed, looking over at the folder containing the building plans.

"I hope the buildings aren't demons" he thought, almost jokingly. Figuring that sitting here and racking his brain wasn't helping at the moment. It's something that he and Liam can go over later. Over dinner or something. Zayn caught himself smiling again, at the thought of them having dinner together. Just at the thought of going home to find someone waiting for him. He had to wonder, did Liam feel the same way? At all? Even a little? He did seem happy when they went out and stuff so....maybe? Zayn suddenly felt the back of his head being slapped with a file folder.

"Louis?! What the heck?" Zayn more or less whispered loudly.

"Zayn I can see you all the way at my desk overthinking. And it doesn't take a psychic to know it's about you and Liam" Louis said flatly. Zayn making a slight face.

"It could be about work" he mumbled, Louis raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah okay fine, it's about Liam" Zayn admitted.

"Don't worry Zayn. I'm pretty sure if he wasn't interested in you, you wouldn't be going on so many dates" Louis offered, Zayn nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he said,

"You'll see" Louis smiled, walking back to his desk again.

"Leave it to Louis" Zayn chuckled, getting back to his article.

Liam leaned up against his car. Waiting for Zayn to come out of work. They agreed it'd be easier if Liam picked him up and dropped him off everyday. For safety's sake that is, never know when an attack might happen.

"Anything out of the ordinary Liam?" Gregoire asked, randomly appearing next to him.

"Geez, give a guy a warning" Liam gasped, still not used to him doing that. Gregoire laughed,

"Liam, I've been popping up like this for almost 200 years. I think this is a you problem now" he said, Liam shrugging.

"Yeah anyway. Vanessa tell you about last night?" he asked, Gregoire nodding.

"She did. The fact that lower level demons are gathering here from outside the city only proves something is about to happen" he stated.

"Not only that. They're getting stronger still. Vanessa barely missed getting pelted with some type of acid. I've never seen anything like that before" Liam went on. They were both quiet for a beat.

"Do you think there is some type of amplifier here? That could be boosting their power" Liam asked, Gregoire letting out a sigh.

"I suppose it's possible. Something recent could have been brought here. Could be like that time in Edinburgh, how they kept that cursed relic in the castle. That was a hassle" he pointed out.

"It's something to look into" Liam spoke,

"I'll run it over with Vanessa. Good thinking Liam. We'll all talk soon" Gregoire smiled before vanishing again.

"Liam? Did I make you wait?" Zayn chuckled, walking over to the car.

"Oh yes, I've been here for at least four, five hours" Liam laughed, Zayn smiling.

"Sorry about that" Zayn said softly, Liam still smiling.

"I guess I'll live" he joked, the two just looking at each other.

"Well, let's get home then" Liam said, quickly catching himself.

"Sorry....sorry that was inappropriate" he added.

"Why?" Zayn asked, getting in the car, Liam following suit.

"I'm just a guest" he said, Zayn quiet.

"I don't know. I liked the sound of it" he said plainly.

"Thanks...Zayn" Liam said quietly, backing out of their parking space. The two chatted lightly about Zayn's day, something Liam always looked forward to. As frustrated as Zayn got with his work, Liam could tell he really liked his job.

"Oh, Oh! That reminds me. I have something important to show you when we get home" Zayn said, Liam nodding.

"It's about the whole building thing. I think it may mean something?" he commented.

"I see. Well, anything at this point will be a help. I really think we've all hit a wall here" Liam sighed, feeling like a failure in that regard. He felt Zayn pat his arm,

"No worries Liam, between the four of us we can figure this out" he said softly. His hand lingering on Liam's arm for a moment. Liam not minding in the least.

"That's true" he smiled, pulling into the small lot for Zayn's apartment.

"Ugh finally" Zayn joked, clearly happy to be home.

"I'm gonna relax and just....relax" Zayn said, Liam laughing lightly.

"You! Give me all your cash!" A man said, jumping out in front of them, holding a small knife. Liam made a slight face.

"I'm sorry, I have none on me" he said calmly, noticing Zayn move slightly behind him.

"Quit fooling around, give me your money!" the man repeated, sounding more agitated.

"Please sir, just calm down" Liam said, hoping to diffuse the situation. The man, and Liam should have figured, thrust his knife forward. Zayn yelping.

"It's fine Zayn" Liam spoke, the knife stopping at his skin. The man looked horrified, trying to stab Liam again.

"What are you?!" he said, dropping a now bent knife on the ground.

"We are all simply trying to live our lives in peace, nothing more" Liam said seriously. The man scrambling away, seemingly terrified. Zayn let out a long breath.

"Okay, could have done without that" he said,

"I'm sorry to have scared you Zayn" Liam smiled sheepishly.

"You really are immortal. Must be nice" Zayn commented, looking at wear Liam's shirt was cut.

"Ehh, something like that. It's not all it's cracked up to be" Liam chuckled, the two heading inside.

After washing up, changing and more or less forgetting about that mugger. Zayn was finally able to relax a little, he and Liam sitting on the couch together.

"Okay, so. I managed to find these building plans for the places Braum was talking about. I thought maybe seeing them could help out a little" Zayn said, handing the folder to Liam. Liam looked at if he was studying them closely, Zayn wishing he could have gotten the blueprints themselves or something a little more than just this. Liam got off the couch, walking to the guest bedroom.

"Liam?" Zayn asked, hearing him rummage through some things. He then reappeared in the doorway, holding a stack of papers.

"You remember where we first met? That crime scene?" he asked,

"How could I forget?" Zayn joked. Liam smiling a bit as well,

"I was trailing that demon all night. He had a briefcase on him and by the way he was acting with it. I knew it must of had something really important in it. So after I took care of him I....borrowed it" Liam went on.

"So you....stole this off a dead body?" Zayn joked, Liam making a slight face.

"You make it sound so.....macabre" he said,

"I mean...I'm just saying" Zayn said in a slightly sarcastic tone, Liam laughing a little himself.

"Anyway. It looks as if they're only one part of a set. I couldn't figure them out for the longest time but now, with these building plans. Part of it makes sense" Liam finished, laying out all the papers on Zayn's coffee table. Zayn could see why the things from the briefcase made no sense. Most of them had scribbling all over them, weird symbols he's never seen.

"Do you know what any of this says?" Zayn asked,  
"It's demon language. Nothing to be said out loud, believe me. If it's spoken by anyone that isn't a demon...well. Bad things happen" Liam explained, Zayn moving a little closer to him on the couch.

"Oh.....good to know" he said lowly.

"Maybe some music will help us along? Got any favorites? Maybe something classical?" Zayn chuckled, walking to his speakers.

"Eh, it doesn't matter" Liam said, almost shrugging it off. Something Zayn noticed he did quite frequently.

"Really. Says the guy who was alive in the era of enlightenment? Who must have experienced multitudes of art, literature and music? And you're telling me you have no musical preference?" Zayn joked, Liam quiet, he almost looked upset.

"Liam....are you okay? I was only joking" Zayn said, walking back to the couch.

"Don't worry about it" Liam said,

"I do worry about it, thank you" Zayn replied, Liam looking at him with a surprised expression. Did he not believe him?

"You think after all this time we've spent together...I don't feel anything? We've kinda gone on more than a handful of dates here" Zayn chuckled, Liam smiling.

"I guess....I'm not used to it. I'm sorry Zayn, I care for you too" Liam said, Zayn taking a chance and slipping his hand into Liam's. Liam squeezing it slightly in response. It wasn't the big open talk Zayn was sort of hoping for but it was better than nothing. Liam always seemed so guarded but considering their circumstances, anyone would be right?

"That reminds me. I have something for you too" Liam said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a white braided bracelet. Decorated with a few metal beads.  
"You made this for me?" Zayn asked happily.

"Since I can't be with you 24/7, I figured this was the next best thing" Liam commented, handing it to him.

"If you find yourself in danger or whatever it'll protect you. Call my name into it and I'll show up as fast as I can" Liam explained, slipping on Zayn's wrist.

"My own guardian angel huh?" Zayn said softly, Liam smiling. They were looking at each other again, as they did so often. Zayn just wanted to kiss him, over and over. Did Liam want the same thing? Would he be upset if they did? Figuring overthinking wasn't going to help matters. He leaned in, slowly. Liam not moving away. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, Zayn felt himself blushing.

"Thank you Liam. It's....far more than sweet" he said, not really able to convey how he was feeling at the moment. Liam was smiling, a genuine smile. Something about seeing him like this made Zayn smile too. A knock at the door broke the moment.

"Of course" Zayn thought, when they were making some progress on the relationship front something had to interrupt them. He begrudgingly let go of Liam's hand to answer the door. Opening it and seeing who was on the other side was a surprise to be sure.

"Sorry for the intrusion Zayn. May we speak to Liam?" Gregoire asked, Zayn almost finding it comical. Like they were asking Zayn if it was okay for Liam to come out and play.

"Uh...sure. Come in" Zayn motioned, both he and Vanessa walking in.

"Guys? What's up?" Liam asked,

"Your hunch was right. The demons do have an amplifier somewhere in the city" Vanessa said, getting right to the point. Zayn was lost, Liam standing up from the couch.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked,

"We've narrowed it down to a museum on the other side of the city" Gregoire stated.

"We should go right now then. Get it out of the way" Liam suggested,

"Wait, woah. What's going on here?" Zayn asked, wanting to be clued in on this....whatever it was.

"Sometimes demons can find a cursed relic. Something that can actually amplify their power" Liam began,

"It gives them a boost, maybe a power or skill that wasn't something they'd be capable of under normal circumstances. Like shooting acid or maybe just making them harder to kill" Vanessa added, seemingly a little annoyed when she mentioned the whole acid thing.

"Vanessa and I ran across one a long time ago. It was an executioners ax that was filled with so many negative emotions. Used to cause so much pain over the years that it was easy to curse" Gregoire continued.

"So the demons curse the item?" Zayn questioned,

"Yes. Only if the item has some sort of dark background. They can't curse a chair just because it's uncomfortable"  
Liam slightly joked.

"Either way, we better be going" Vanessa said,

"Should I go too?" Zayn asked, not sure if he'd be much help or not.

"Zayn, I think it's best to sit this one out Keep working on these papers for us. It won't be safe at the museum" Liam said, putting his hand on Zayn's shoulder.

"The demons should have all eyes on us for now. I doubt they'd show up here" Vanessa added.

"Alright...just be careful okay?" Zayn said, Liam offering a smile in return.

"I will. If it gets too late just eat dinner without me" he said, the three leaving.

"Be careful to you two also" Zayn quickly added, the door closing. He let let out a sigh, touching his bracelet.

"Back to work I guess" he said, sitting back on the couch.

"Okay the alarm is taken care of" Gregoire said, opening his eyes.

"The seal will last until we leave" he added, the three entering the museum.

"Ohhh, it's an art museum. I thought it was historical" Liam said, looking around at the darkened room. Trying to make out any type of art being displayed here. The three moved further into the building, the dark making it difficult to find anything, much less a cursed artifact.

"So I doubt it'll be glowing red or something right?" Liam sighed,

"Trust us Liam. When you come across it, you'll know" Gregoire commented, looking into a display case.

"This is the first time you've come across one?" Vanessa asked,

"Yeah. I mean, I've heard about them but I've never run into one. Only shows how much has changed lately" Liam replied, looking at a few paintings.

"That's true. Vanessa and I have only come across maybe two? Three? up until this point" Gregoire admitted.

"How do you get rid of it?" Liam asked, figuring that was something important to know.

"Just destroy it. Our weapons do the trick" Gregoire answered, circling a large statue.

"Anyway, could we get some light in here?" Liam spoke, not sure how wandering around in the dark was really going to help matters. Vanessa snapped her fingers, three orbs of light appearing and floating to each of them.

"Oh hey, it's Luca Della Robbia. I always told him his work was museum quality. Good on you Luca" Vanessa chuckled, looking into a display case with a medium sized statue. Liam couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Still.....reminders of his past weren't things he usually found solace in. The three walked into a large dome shaped room.

"Okay, so where is it?" Vanessa asked, looking around. Liam was beginning to wonder if this was a wild goose chase, not that it'd be an issue to be wrong right now. Out of no where Liam became dizzy, so much so he could barely stand.

"Liam?" Gregoire called, rushing over to him.

"This....feeling. What is it?" Liam asked, trying to regain his balance. It felt as if some sort of hand was trying to drag him down. Some dark, evil presence.

"It's here" Vanessa stated, walking over to him.

"Oh no no no no, this won't do at all" a voice said, the lights clicking on. At the same time, the security gate to the room slammed shut. Cutting off their exit. The three looked around,

"There" Gregoire pointed, two men standing on a small balcony at the far end of the room. In a blink the young man was in front of Vanessa. He looked, mid twenties? Wearing a light colored business suit.

"Don't tell me I have to fight such a pretty little thing. Why, I could never" he grinned fiendishly. Liam saw Vanessa offer a smile of her own, right before the man was blasted several feet back, indenting the wall. A glowing rapier now in her hand, a second shorter one forming from her other hair pin.

"Feel free to sit back and relax then" she said flatly.

"Gregoire, that's Braum up there" Liam said, getting to his feet.

"That makes this a bit more complicated" Gregoire sighed, Liam touching his necklace, his sword appearing in hand. Gregoire touched his chest, his tattoo disappearing and then reappearing as a double headed ax pole arm. The blade looked as if it was being held up by eagle wings. The young man fell out of the wall,

"Feisty, I like that" he grinned.

"He's not dead?" Liam thought, knowing Vanessa doesn't toy with her opponents.

"Surprised? The museum has some Romanov jewels on loan. I mean, what better to use right? So much pain, so sad. So....enticing" the man mocked, looking at his hand filled with different rings. Liam felt his anger flare, using such a senseless tragedy to increase his own power? That was beyond low.

"They don't suit you. You know the saying, diamonds on a pig" Vanessa stated, the man seemingly unfazed. Liam was a little surprised, never hearing her talk like that.

"Oh boy, she's mad now" Gregoire said under his breath.

"You two go after the other one. Leave this one to me. He'll pay for disrespecting the memory of the dead like this!" she said firmly,

"Best to do as she says" Gregoire chuckled, running to the balcony.

"Be careful!" Liam offered, following him out.

"You wanna play? Let's play!!" The man yelled, large wings erupting from his back, creating a strong torrent of wind. Vanessa letting out a small breath,

"If you say so" she said. The man flew toward her.Vanessa dashed ahead as well, leaping up and launching off his back. Preforming a flip and 360 corkscrew spin before landing effortlessly. The man slamming into the stone wall. Vanessa almost finding it comedic he kept slamming into the walls this way.The man pulled himself out of a new hole, quickly spinning around.

"Why don't you fly AWAY!!!" he yelled, flapping his wings hard and fast, the floor uprooting and flying toward her. A few slashes of her sword reduced them to rubble. The man becoming far more agitated, flapping his wings harder he was attempting to create a small twister.

"I'll crush you to dust. MY PRETTY DARLING!" he cackled, Vanessa rushing toward him again. Figuring there wasn't anymore reason to gauge his strength. Unleashing a flurry of thrusts with her longer rapier, the man was sent stumbling back again. Jumping back and taking her stance, the man's fingers grew into claws, reminding her of some weird looking bat.

"You remind me of a bat. Though saying that is an insult to bats everywhere" Vanessa stated, the man snarling at her. He moved forward, his claws slashing in quick succession. His movements were large in scale, Vanessa taking advantage of his openings and dealing a damaging thrust. He hunched over, holding his chest. He began laughing, a dry laugh as he easily stood up again. Vanessa had to admit she was shocked, hitting the heart was one of the sure fire ways to take out a demon. It seems those amplifiers do more than originally thought.

"These jewels are amazing" he laughed, Vanessa jumping back.

"Guess I'll have to take those out first" she thought, taking her stance again. The man rushing her once again.

Liam and Gregoire found themselves in what seemed to be a upper level storage space. Boxes and crates piled around.

"Braum! We know you're here! Come out!" Liam called, hearing a mocking laugh.

"Just like an amateur to make haste into a fight where he can't win. Have you forgotten our earlier encounter boy?" Braum stated, walking out from behind some boxes. Both Liam and Gregoire at the ready.

"I'm not here to waste time on you weaklings. We have so much more to prepare for" Braum sighed, dusting off his jacket. As if he couldn't even be bothered by Liam or Gregoire.

"And what would that be?" Gregoire asked,

"As cliche as it sounds, something along the lines of new world order" Braum said, not a hint of irony in his voice.

"You've got to be joking" Liam said, unable to hold back his blunt disbelief of Braums statement.

"Though, regardless of if I tell you or not. You'll all see soon enough. This is only one step in the plan after all. Slow and steady, as the saying goes" he stated plainly.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself then?" Liam spoke, Braum laughing a bit again.

"Indeed so, but I'll let you scurry around like the bugs you are for a little longer. In the mean time, I think you'd better help your friend. Marco may have enjoyed that little power boost but I doubt he's very stable right now" Braum laughed, fading away into a cloud of darkness.

"We need to get back to Vanessa" Gregoire said, breaking into a run back the way they came. Liam looked at the spot where Braum had been a moment ago. Frustrated he seemed to be more than a step of ahead of them in all this. The building shook slightly, snapping Liam back to the here and now. Running to the balcony he stumbled slightly when he saw a large half human half bat looking demon. Swooping down to attack both Vanessa and Gregoire. Braum was standing in the air a few feet away, clearly enjoying the show.

"Take this Marco! Increase your power!" Braum called, black smoke circling around his fingers. Shooting it to the floor, a number of lesser demons appeared. Liam watched as Marco somehow managed to absorb them into his own body, he had never seen something like this before.

"How is this possible? Is this from the amplifiers?" Liam thought, looking down at Vanessa and Gregoire, they didn't seem as concerned as he felt right now. Marco let out a high pitched cry, Liam seeing the walls shake. It must be some type of sonic cry or something.

"Flying demons are such a hassle" Liam thought, figuring the playing field needed to be evened out. Taking a few steps back and breaking into a sprint, he launched himself off the balcony. Sword raised over his head, he slashed downward, cutting off one of Marcos large wings. Marco screeched out, falling to the ground with a large thud, cracking the stone floor. Liam landing next to Gregoire and Vanessa.

"Nice shot" Gregoire said,

"We need to get those rings off. Thing is, he's absorbed them into his body" Vanessa explained,

"Oh, real easy then" Liam huffed, Marco still screeching.

"POWER....MORE POWER!!!" he cried, four more wings erupting from his back,

"Is this normal!?" Liam asked, beginning to to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Between the amplifiers and the lesser demons he's absorbed.....he's gained immense power" Vanessa said. Marco rushed them, the three easily dodging his large swipe. Gregoire taking a chance to attack Marco's arm. Only to be stopped by a hand appearing from Marcos arm, grabbing his blade. Liam swiped the new hand off, breaking Gregoire free. Vanessa was on the defensive as well, using her agility to dodge the seemingly random blows from Marco. Counterattacking, she managed to disarm him, so to speak. Marco laughed as more limbs sprouted from the areas where she removed them.

"Whatever we chop off, he grows back again!" Liam stated, Marco now a mass of limbs and wings. Liam noticed Gregoires expression had quickly changed.

"Vanessa! Liam! Eight pillars of light seal, NOW!" he yelled.

"Are you serious?!" Vanessa replied.

"HURRY UP!" Gregoire yelled sternly, thrusting his ax into the ground and pushing his hands together. Vanessa and Liam doing the same. At the same time, Marco had stopped moving as well, his body beginning to act strangely.

"BRAUM.....BRAUM WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEE!?!?!?!" Macro screamed out, Braum still standing in the same spot as before. Liam, Vanessa and Gregoire pushed their open palms outward toward Marco.

"Eight pillars of light! Rejection!!" they said in unison. Numerable golden pillars of light surrounding Marco, creating a solid but transparent barrier.

"Hold tight!" Gregoire instructed, Liam had a bad feeling about this. Marco let out another loud screech, all the demonic energy trapped in his body suddenly exploding outward. The barrier filling with swirling black energy, Liam bracing himself as he felt the barrier bend slightly. Even out here, he could feel the negative energy.....the pain and suffering. It was overwhelming. Liam's legs began to buckle slightly.

"No...No I can't give up yet!!" Liam said through gritted teeth, digging his heels in. if this energy was released, no telling how it'd damage the city. A image of Zayn flashed in Liam's mind, that giving him all the reason he needed to not give up now. The demonic energy began to subside, Liam feeling the pressure on the barrier to let up. The three released the barrier, nothing but the small jewels left on the ground where Marco used to be. Liam fell to his knees, barely able to stand.

"What a wonderful show! I'm sure we'll all meet again soon" Braum called, fading away into darkness.

"Great job you two" Vanessa said, letting out a huff.

"We should get out of here too. Figure out what to do next" Gregoire commented,

"Tomorrow.....I'm wiped out here" Liam admitted. Vanessa and Gregoire laughing lightly.

"Yeah yeah. I'm a real comedian" Liam joked back. The two helping him to his feet, all three of them quickly leaving the museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was exciting, I hope haha  
> What is Braum really after? Anyone believe his story?  
> Guess we'll have to wait and see  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to comment!

Zayn stood in the doorway of his guest room. More or less watching Liam sleep....okay more but so what? Last night around ten-thirty Vanessa and Gregoire showed up with a weak looking Liam. Explaining the fight at the museum and all they had to go through, how could Zayn not be worried? Zayn, in turn, explained that he found a connection with all the odd demon papers and new buildings. So when Liam woke up he'd tell all of them together. Zayn quietly turned around, heading back to the kitchen table. He had called in and asked for a work from home day. Thankfully, writing articles wasn't always something he had to be in the office for. On top of that, he could be here if Liam needed anything.

"Would he need something? Since he isn't fully human....or whatever?" Zayn thought, still finding the whole thing a little hard to wrap his head around. Even more so since Liam was pretty tight lipped on the subject. Zayn knew trust wasn't something built in a day but still. After all they went through lately, he thought Liam would want to open up a bit more. Zayn stopped typing for a minute,

"Maybe it's me?" he thought. Maybe he never made it clear that Liam could trust him. Was it because he was a reporter? That couldn't be true. He kept Louis' surprise party secret for almost three months. Not to mention a slew of other things Louis had told him in confidence.

"This is a entirely different situation though" Zayn reminded himself. Keeping humanity safe from some unseen evil force was totally different than keeping someone in the dark about a surprise party. He ran a hand through his hair, if he was being honest it was the fact he liked Liam so much. More so that he wanted Liam to feel the same.

"He wasn't against me kissing him so...that's a plus right?" he thought, feeling slightly giddy at the memory of it. Zayn gently touched the bracelet Liam had given him. Him wanting to keep him safe was a plus too.

"Louis is right, I do overthink things" Zayn sighed, hearing a slight thud in the guest room. Getting up from the table, Zayn figured Liam was getting up.

"Liam?" he asked, moving to the doorway, only to find Liam thrashing around a bit.

"Mom....Mom....No...Dad stop don't go there. No....NO STOP!!!!" Liam screamed. He flew up, panting and looking around, like he didn't know where he was. He was grasping his necklace, his hand shaking.

"Liam?" Zayn asked, Liam looking at him with these....wide, scared eyes. Zayn took a tentative step forward.

"Zayn....oh. I uh...." Liam stuttered, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Zayn left, getting a small towel for him.

"What was he dreaming about?" he thought, never seeing him so scared.

"Here, have some water too" he offered, back in the guest room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Liam took a small sip, wiping his face off.

"Are you okay Liam? What was your nightmare about?" Zayn asked, Liam waving it off.

"Nothing to worry about" he said, offering a slight smile. Zayn made a face in response.

"Oh, so you always wake up practically screaming?" he replied in a dry tone. He gently put his hand on Liam's,

"Sorry. I won't press it but....Liam I am here for you okay? Just know that?" Zayn said, Liam making an expression he couldn't quite make out. Getting up to leave he was stopped by Liam now holding his hand.

"Can you stay for a bit? Please?" he asked, his voice small. Zayn nodded, hopping into bed. They laid facing each other, Liam still holding his hand.

"Are you feeling any better?" Zayn asked,

"Another hour or so of rest and I'll be good as new" Liam replied.

"That's good to hear. It's been quiet without you" Zayn said, Liam smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I feel the same when you're at work" he admitted, Zayn chuckling.

"Good to know you don't find me annoying" he spoke, Liam looking shocked.

"Who would ever think that?" he asked,

"No one important anymore" Zayn shrugged. Liam moving his free hand to gently touch Zayn's cheek.

"I don't think I could ever find you annoying" he said, Zayn hoping his blush wasn't too apparent.

"Thanks Liam, that means a lot" Zayn smiled, Liam smiling back. They laid in silence for a bit. Zayn finding it comforting, just being together like this. Liam let out a sigh, moving to lay on his back, Zayn intertwining their fingers.

"Just relax Liam. I'm here, you're okay" he said softly, scooting closer to him. Zayn resting his chin in the crook of Liam's shoulder. Liam gently squeezed Zayn's hand, looking as if he was falling back asleep again.

"Don't leave okay?" Liam whispered, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"Wasn't planning on it" Zayn chuckled, lightly kissing Liam's jawline. Hoping he was managing to comfort him to some degree. Zayn got himself comfortable, he wasn't planning on sleeping but like he said, he wasn't going anywhere. He suddenly felt Liam shift, a light kiss on his forehead. A smile broke out on Zayn's face.

"Happy to be here too Liam" Zayn said softly, Liam laughing a little before falling back a sleep again.

Liam took another drink of water. It had been a few hours since he and Zayn got out of bed. Liam felt giddy over it, all of it. He even managed to get enough courage mustered up to kiss Zayn. Even if it was just his forehead. Despite his common sense telling him to stop....his heart, for the first time in a long time, was telling him the complete opposite.

"Would Vanessa or Gregoire know about relationship stuff?" he wondered, Zayn coming out of the kitchen with some sandwiches.

"I know you don't have to eat but....eat anyway" Zayn joked, putting his plate on the coffee table.

"Thanks" Liam laughed, Zayn sitting next to him.

"You look a lot better than last night" he stated,

"We had to use this high level barrier. It takes a lot of energy and really wiped me out. It's not something to use often" Liam explained, Zayn nodding.

"On top of that.....this is the first time I've slept so well. I feel really rested" Liam smiled, despite feeling sheepish at admitting it.

"I can't recall feeling that comfortable either so....yeah" Zayn replied, rubbing the back of his head. Seemingly feeling the same as Liam.

"I'm sorry you keep missing work because of me" Liam commented, Zayn shrugging.

"I usually take work from home days. So this isn't anything new. Nothing to worry over" he stated, eating his sandwich.

"Besides, I have a lot of time off saved up. It's better yo use it" Zayn added.

"The news never stops right?" Liam said, Zayn chuckling.

"You must feel the same too right? Always out fighting demons?" he questioned, Liam putting his food down.

"Yeah, and staying home alone can get....I don't know. Lonely" he admitted,

"Though I'm not really feeling that lonely anymore" Liam added softly, looking at Zayn.

"That's funny. I was about to say the same thing" Zayn smiled. Part, if not all of Liam hoped things could stay like this. Not the threat of demons and all that. Just himself and Zayn, together like this. Was that even possible? With the way Liam was? He pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was quiet for a beat.

"Will you have to go out again tonight?" Zayn asked,

"Not sure. Gregoire and Vanessa may be able to handle it. Why?" Liam said,

"Just....you need your rest and all" Zayn said in a matter of fact tone, Liam chuckling.

"I think they'll be able to handle things for one night" he replied, Zayn smiling a bit again.

"Speaking of which. You think you could call them here? We have things to discuss about those papers" Zayn explained.

"You managed to find something out?" Liam asked, feeling hopeful they were gaining some sort of traction against the demons.

"I did, but I told Vanessa I'd tell all of you after you were feeling better. No need to add extra stress" Zayn commented,

"I'll get them here right away" Liam nodded.

"Okay. So as you know, Braum and three other companies are putting up new high rise buildings" Zayn began, holding up the building plans. Vanessa, Gregoire and Liam listening intently.

"Now, Liam got these papers from a demon and couldn't make heads or tails of them right?" Zayn went on, Liam nodding.

"They made no sense" he admitted,

"Very true and that's because they weren't made to make sense" Zayn stated, everyone looking surprised.

"How so?" Gregoire asked, Zayn pulling out a cork board with the papers arranged in what looked like part of a circle.

"All the stuff on the front, it's all misinformation. Or at least that's what I think" he pointed,

"So that means....." Vanessa trailed off.

"It's the _back_ that's the most interesting. When you were off fighting, I ended up holding up a piece of paper to the sunlight. Not on purpose mind you, but it revealed the real information" Zayn smiled,  
"When you hold it up to the light and look at the back it reveals something. I just don't know what" he said.

"Zayn, that's great work!" Liam offered, Zayn hoped he wasn't blushing or anything. Not in front of everyone.

"Thanks Liam but it wasn't anything special" he smiled,

"Wait, let me try" Vanessa said, standing up and moving to the board. A light emitted from her palm, Zayn finding it a bit strange but really at this point who was he to question it.

"What can you see Vanessa?" Liam asked,

"Zayn do you have a map of the area? Or just the city?" she asked,

"Yeah, I think so. Liam check that drawer over there please?" Zayn replied, heading off to the kitchen. He knew he had a map somewhere, or maybe he got rid of it because the internet had all the maps he'd ever need?

"Found it!" Liam called, Zayn walking back out.

"It was shoved between take out menus. Hey, you wanna try this pizza place this weekend?" Liam asked, holding the menu.

"Sure, I haven't been there in a while but I remember it being good" Zayn replied .

"Guys.....the map" Gregoire chuckled,

"Oh...yeah right" Liam said, fumbling it open.

"Mark where the buildings are being put up" Vanessa instructed, Zayn finding a pen and locating them from the nearby building plans.

"What is it Vanessa? I'd know that look anywhere" Gregoire said, walking over to the map.

"See for yourself" she said, almost like she was afraid of what she found. Gregoires expression changed, to something far more serious.

"It can't be....." he trailed off, Vanessa nodding.

"It is. A summoning circle" she said, Zayn looking at something of a circle on the sheets of paper.

"So that means?" Zayn asked, figuring it was nothing good. If he learned anything from the movies or shows he's watched. Or even games he'd played, summoning usually meant some big new enemy was on the way.

"It means these buildings are really being built for summoning points. It has nothing to do with the city at all" Vanessa stated, laying the few papers on the map of the city.

"See how they match up like this?" she pointed, only two of the buildings matching up with the papers they had.

"With conductors this big. The demon they're summoning must be a doozy" Gregoire said, tapping his chin.

"That's concerning to say the least" Liam said lowly. Zayn feeling a slight chill run through his body. Thinking of something even worse than Braum would be showing up.

"It's my fault we don't have the other plans. I really messed this up didn't I?" Liam said, looking downcast.

"Of course not Liam. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even have this small bit" Gregoire commented, patting Liam's shoulder.

"They've really taken the proper steps to keep this whole thing under wraps. There's no telling how long they've been planning this" Vanessa said, letting out a sigh.

"On the plus side we know the other sites of the circle without the papers. So it may not even matter" Zayn pointed out.

"True. With this, we may be able to prevent it from happening at all" Gregoire nodded.

"Wait...does that mean we're taking out those buildings?" Zayn questioned, not sure if he liked how that sounded. Gregoire let out a chuckle.

"No. The buildings only act as conductors. The actual circle will have to be the exact center from the four. Or something along those lines" he said, Vanessa drawing on the map.

"Equidistant from the buildings? That could be anywhere within this range" Vanessa pointed. Another large circle on the map.

"We'll have to take time and scout this area over the next few nights. Try to pick up any trails" Liam spoke, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Looks like we're going to be busy. Rest up Liam, we'll get to work on this tomorrow" Gregoire said,

"I'll walk you out" Zayn offered, the three heading to the front door.

Vanessa felt a small tap on her back, Gregoire already out in the hallway.

"Vanessa? Can I ask you a question?" Zayn asked, keeping his voice down. Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"Sure" she replied, not sure where this was going.

"Liam had this nightmare earlier. I mean, a really serious wake up yelling sort of nightmare. Did....something happen to his parents?" Zayn asked, looked worried. Vanessa couldn't help but feel some sort of ease that Zayn cared so much for Liam.

"Liam's past....isn't really filled with many happy memories. Though I don't feel it's my place to divulge that" Vanessa sighed, wanting to tell him. For Liam's sake, so that maybe Zayn would be able to reach Liam in a way that Gregoire and herself couldn't.

"He's kept quiet and I want to help but....I don't know what to do" Zayn said, rubbing his arm. Vanessa patted his shoulder.

"You're doing more than you know Zayn" she nodded, Gregoire walking over to them.

"It's true Zayn. I don't recall a time seeing Liam this happy. And I mean genuinely happy" he said, Zayn nodding slightly.

"I truly believe in time, he'll tell you. I wouldn't worry" Vanessa smiled,

"Thanks you two. I'll.....do my best" Zayn smiled back, the two nodding and leaving.

"Poor guy. He really likes Liam" Gregoire said, both now in the elevator.

"He does, and you can easily tell how much. You can tell with both of them. Even if they're still having trouble figuring it out themselves" Vanessa chuckled.  
I give him a lot of credit for sticking it out this long. Most people would have headed for the hills by now" Gregoire commented.

"It's a good thing we still meet people like this then, isn't it?" Vanessa chuckled, Gregoire nodding.

"It is. Refreshing for my old soul" he said.

Liam looked up, Zayn walking back to the couch.

"Everything okay? Did Vanessa tell you something?" he asked, picking up the map and papers.

"Just to....keep you rested and relaxed tonight. So we're having a night in" Zayn said in a matter of fact tone. Liam couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"No room for arguments then?" he asked,

"Nope. Won't hear any of it. So don't even try" Zayn smiled.

"So what's the plan then?" Liam said, putting the map and papers on a nearby stand.

"Dinner, movie and couch time. Nice and simple" Zayn spoke.

"I like it. Sounds nice" Liam said, the thought of just sitting and relaxing with Zayn more than appealing at the moment. Sometimes the endless nights of fighting and tracking just.....got to be a lot. Especially now, with this massive threat looming over them. Spending time with Zayn like this was a small miracle to him. Liam looked back over at Zayn, who looked like he had more to say.  
"Everything okay Zayn?" he asked,

"Liam if you ever want to talk I'm here okay? About anything.....just don't feel you need to hide it" Zayn blurted out, startling Liam a bit. It was quiet for a beat. Liam trying to figure out what to say. Just saying thanks didn't really seem like it conveyed how he felt, so how....

"Sorry....I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that" Zayn sighed, turning to leave.

"No Zayn....I will. With you....I definitely will" Liam, in turn, blurted out. Feeling like it was closest to how he felt at the moment.  
"I'm holding you to that too Liam....I mean, in your own time and stuff but...I'm going to start dinner" Zayn huffed, leaving. Liam finding him cute. Though that wasn't anything new.

"Wait I can help too" Liam called, following him into the kitchen. Zayn looking into the fridge.

"Anything you feel like having? So long as it's chicken, hamburgers or something with pasta" he listed off, Liam chuckling.

"How about chicken and spaghetti?" Liam suggested, Zayn looking at him with a semi quizzical expression.

"What? You've never had that before?" Liam laughed,

"I mean, it doesn't sound bad....I guess" Zayn said, Liam easily able to tell he was joking now.

"We can prepare it together and then you can make it whenever you want afterword" Liam nodded, Zayn pulling out the package of chicken. Liam took the box of pasta and began filling a pan with water to boil.

"Are you going to cut the chicken with your sword?" Zayn asked, jokingly. Liam unable to hold back a laugh.

"No...no I think a knife will do just fine" he replied, Zayn huffing slightly.

"I mean yeah I guess. If you want it to be boring" he smiled, Liam smiling himself. When wasn't he smiling with Zayn?  
Well, minus the times when they were in mortal danger but that's beside the point.

"Okay Zayn, let's get to work" Liam stated, Zayn handing him the cutting board.

"Chop chop then" he chuckled.

Zayn handed Liam another dish, Liam drying it and putting it away.  
"I have to say Liam, dinner was great. I really enjoyed it" Zayn commented, Liam nodding.

"I had a feeling you would. Now you have a new dish to enjoy" he replied,

"For us to enjoy" Zayn corrected, not liking the sound of Liam not being around for whatever reason.

"Thanks for helping with the dishes too. You didn't have to" Zayn added, Liam waving his comment off.

"I can't even remember the last time I cooked with or for someone else. So I don't mind at all" he nodded, not looking up form his dish. Zayn could tell that stung him a little.

"I guess no matter how much you convince yourself otherwise. Loneliness still has a way of showing up in the weirdest things huh?" Zayn commented back. He felt Liam bump his shoulder softly with his own.

"We're not alone now right?" he said softly, Zayn smiling at him.

"That's true" he said, finishing the last dish. Liam looked as if he wanted to say something,  
"Do you.....still get lonely?" he finally said, Zayn letting out a sigh.

"I used to. Coming home to an empty apartment night after night can get a little.....bothersome. Then I think back to all the awful guys I've dated so.....An empty apartment isn't the worst thing" he went on,

"I'm fine. I grateful for what I do have. I have good friends and I'm still close with my family" Zayn nodded.

"I noticed that picture you have of them on your fridge. They seem nice" Liam commented. He looked over, his parents and two sisters standing around him. It was taken last Christmas, it was a nice memory.

"They are. I mean, we aren't perfect. We had our share pf problems but I wouldn't trade them for anyone else" Zayn smiled, noticing Liam was touching his necklace again.

"I.....had a sister too. And my parents" he said quietly, so much so Zayn nearly missed it.

"Really? What were they like?" Zayn asked softly, not wanting to push Liam too much. Liam let out a small chuckle, as if he was reliving some sort of memory.

"They were wonderful. My parents were always cracking jokes, always doing something to make us laugh" he began,  
"We owned a little farm, outside of town. Nothing crazy, it was small but it was home. Some days I can still smell the grain, feel the wind blowing through our fields" Liam said, his eyes closed.

"Sounds beautiful" Zayn smiled, feeling like he could also picture, even if only a little.

"I used to....climb on top of our thatch roof during the summer and look at the stars. Just miles and miles of open sky....My sister and I..." Liam trailed off,

"I love the night sky. It's hard to see from the city but when I do....I just can't get enough of it, the moon, the stars. Everything. So I know the feeling....in a way" Zayn offered, able to see this was getting harder and harder for him to talk about. Liam was gripping his necklace now.

"This was my mothers.....my father made it for her.....for her birthday. It was....the last" he said, his voice shaking. Zayn moving to rub his back.

"That's okay Liam, don't force it" he smiled, Liam looking at him with those sorrowful eyes again. Zayn wanted nothing more than to take that grief away from him. He moved to cup Liam's cheek, his hand still a little wet from washing the dishes.

"I didn't get to finish what I was saying before. On top of that..." Zayn began.

"I have _you_ now Liam" he said, offering him a smile. Liam bit his lip, like he was almost trying to stop himself from crying. Instead, a small smile broke out on his face too.

"I mean really Liam. Do you have to act so surprised? We _are_ dating" Zayn chuckled, wondering if either of them will ever move past this back and forth. Zayn felt Liam take his hand, moving it to his lips and gently kissing his knuckles.

"Trust me Zayn, I haven't forgotten. And I know that our situation is far from normal but.....I want this to work. I  
want us....to work" Liam admitted, his voice calmer now. Zayn felt his heart skip a beat.

"I have no doubts about it" Zayn said seriously, trying to not sound as giddy as he felt.

"You....you still want to watch something before bed?" he then blurted out, mentally kicking himself for being so smooth acting. Liam let out a small chuckle, leading Zayn to the couch by the hand.

"I can't stay up too late. I do have work tomorrow" Zayn chuckled, turning the TV on.

"You and me both" Liam replied, Zayn laughing.

"We'll have to watch the time then" he added, looking through the list of movies on the streaming service, Couchflicks.

"This is a good one, you wanna watch it?" Zayn asked,

"Sure. I'm up for anything" Liam replied. The two getting comfortable on the couch. Liam cuddling into Zayn. Zayn smiling, not wanting to be anywhere else right now.

Liam sat on the bed in Zayn's guest room. That warm feeling in his chest hadn't left him all night. Not that he wanted it too. If he could stay like this forever.....

"I never thought I could experience this type of happiness again. I never thought I would" Liam said softly, holding his necklace. Could this be something.....did he deserve this? Could this last? More than a few questions ran though his head. He pushed most of them away. Not wanting to sour his mood. The two of them cuddled for the entire movie. Liam feeling as if everything happening with the demons now was just a bad memory. He couldn't recall a time when he felt so relaxed. A knock at his door broke his thoughts.

"Come in" Liam said, Zayn now standing in the doorway, clearly ready for bed.

"Zayn? Is something the matter?" Liam asked, Zayn making his way to the bed and getting in. Liam watched him get comfortable, the situation silly in all honesty.

"I figured what better way to keep your nightmares at bay than to....you know...be here with you" Zayn said, sounding a bit sheepish. Liam smiled,

"Who am I to argue with such a sound proof plan" he chuckled, sliding under the covers, facing Zayn.

"Besides. I'm already comfortable and it'd be rude to have me leave now. I'd be up all night being uncomfortable elsewhere" Zayn stated, Liam laughing now. Zayn always had a way of lightening up the mood. It was quiet, the two just laying together in comfort.

"We're going to have a lot more nights like tonight Liam.....laughing and smiling. Eating together. None of this.....dinners for one nonsense" Zayn spoke suddenly, looking serious. Oh, Liam understood what he meant.

"Is this because of me saying you can cook that dinner by yourself?" Liam asked, Zayn nodding.

"The way you said it made it sound like you're going to be leaving or something" he stated.

"It's just.....everything with the demons and their plan. I don't know what's going to happen" Liam confessed, Zayn rolling on his back.

"I......" he began, seemingly trying to think of what to say.

"I don't care about any of that right now. Liam....I want to stay with you...I want us to be able to live like this...happily" Zayn spoke firmly, like he was trying to hold off on his nerves getting the better of him. Liam smiled, looking over at Zayn.

"I want the same thing Zayn. You have no idea how much I want that" he replied. He glanced at Zayn's chest tattoo, the one he mentioned the night they met. He took his necklace off, Zayn jumping a bit when he put it on his chest. Filling in the gap where one feather was missing.

"That's cold" Zayn chuckled.

"It fits right in" Liam said, something about it comforting.

"Looks like you're my missing piece" Zayn replied, looking over at Liam softly.

"It's official then" he added, Liam putting his necklace back on again.

"What is?" he asked lightly.

" We'll beat these demons and....keep things like this. So we won't have anymore missing pieces" Zayn nodded, Liam letting out a small chuckle at Zayn's resolve. It was quiet again, Liam biting his lip, Zayn rolling over to face him now, moving closer to him.

"Zayn.....If, if anything happens. Just know that I'll always be with you" Liam stated,

"Liam no....you _aren't_ going anywhere" Zayn said flatly, Liam smiling.

"If I do....I promise, I'll become the moonlight. Shinning down softly, so that you'll always know I'm there with you" he said, touching Zayn's face gently. Zayn took his hand, holding it.

"Liam we're making a promise here and now. That no matter what gets thrown our way. We'll both live" Zayn said, his eyes a little glassy.

"Zayn I..." Liam said,

" _Say it Liam_ " Zayn stated firmly. Liam closed his hand around Zayn's.

"I promise Zayn. We'll both live and see this through to the end" Liam said firmly.

"There. Now if you break this promise. I'll never forgive you" Zayn said, almost in a pouty tone. He was still holding Liam's hand, Liam not wanting to let go himself. Zayn shifted, resting his forehead against Liam's.

"Goodnight Liam. I'm right here if you need me" Zayn said, letting out a small yawn. Liam was quiet. Having a talk like this, it was inevitable. With what they were dealing with right now. Not to mention Braum summoning a more powerful demon. Liam knew he and Zayn would have to face this eventually. It was funny though, talking it out like this....making that promise. Liam didn't feel as worried as before.

"Have faith Liam....have faith" a voice said softly in his head. Liam nodding to himself.

"Goodnight to you too Zayn" Liam whispered, tilting his head a bit, their lips brushing. A gentle touch, that was all. All for now anyway. Zayn smiled, Liam figuring he felt it regardless.

"Good, I was hoping you would" he thought to himself happily before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've made a big step!  
> Will things go easier for everyone now that they've learned of their plan? Sorta...  
> Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, getting kinda close to the end here.  
> Hope you'll all stick around to see how this turns out  
> Enjoy!

"He made you dinner?" Louis asked coyly, Zayn nodding.

"We made it together" he corrected.

"It's official" Louis said, looking like he knew something Zayn didn't. The two eating in the paper storage room again. Zayn likes the privacy, even more so if he's taking about guy stuff with Louis. Not everyone is as open minded as he'd like. On top of that, with everything happening with the demons. He felt Louis was pretty out of the loop when it came to his and Liam's budding relationship.

"What's official Lou?" Zayn asked, Louis chuckling.

"Zayn, come on, I know you've been out of the game for a while here but still. You two made dinner together. How many more maybes are you going to add before you admit that you two are boyfriends" Louis chuckled,

"Harry and I didn't make dinners together until after we made things official" he added, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm not complaining Lou....I want to be official. I really really like him" Zayn said honestly, knowing that Liam already knew all this. Zayn also knowing that Liam felt the same way about him. Guys who don't like you don't gently kiss your lips when you're sleeping together. Zayn smiled at the memory, Louis clearly picking up on it.

"Is he picking you up later?" he asked, Zayn nodding.

"Give him a kiss on the cheek or something. A hug, just something" Louis suggested, Zayn chuckling.

"I'll see" he said, Louis making a face.

"Fine fine, be all coy about it" he sighed, Zayn laughing a bit.

"Anyway. How is Harry?" he asked, kinda tried of talking about himself at this point. Louis picked at his chips.

"We're fine. I'm just mad about these extra hours I've been working. We barely have any time to do anything lately" he explained.

"Extra hours? I didn't know you were staying late" Zayn said,

"I'm not. I have to work after hours. Can you believe it?" Louis huffed, clearly not liking it. Not that Zayn could blame him.

"What are you doing that you can't be doing during the day?" he questioned,

"Taking pictures of all these random places. Uptown, downtown, town hall, the police station It's not even for any current stories but the editor is hell bent on me getting all these shots in. Says it's urgent. So then I finish all the work and he never even bothers telling me thank you or anything." Louis went on.

"I really don't like that guy" he grumbled, Zayn nodding in agreement. Though, something about Louis taking all these pictures. Something about it stood out to Zayn.

"I'll run this over with Liam later" he thought, figuring it was worth checking out.

"Oh...Oh I wanted to ask. Did you finish you little gift for Liam yet?" Louis then asked,

"I did. Thanks for the help Lou. I probably couldn't have finished it without you" Zayn said. Trying his best to keep it hidden from Liam for the time being.

"I just showed you how to start it. You did all the work. I'm impressed you made it so fast too" Louis commented,

"Just...you know. Wanted to get it to him sooner rather than later. And with work who knew how long I would have to wait if I got busy again" Zayn rambled out. Obviously not mentioning the whole demon summoning potential disaster thing. Why bring the mood down.....right? Zayn shook that thought away, not really wanting to dwell on that now. Not wanting to think that good people like Louis and Harry would be caught up in that. That so many could....lose their lives over this.

"I'll let you know what he says when I give it to him" he said, Louis simply nodding.

"Sounds good. Now, we better finish up our lunch. I'd hate for anyone to find our secret eating spot" Louis chuckled, checking the time.

"You think I want to talk about personal stuff with other people around? As if" Zayn joked.

"Like I want that either? It's not rocket science to pick out who's anti gay here" Louis chuckled, Zayn eating a bit faster now.

Liam brushed some dust off his jacket. He Vanessa and Gregoire had been scouting the fourth summoning point all day. Every one they checked out before were maned by fake construction crews. All demons, should've seen that coming. Another thing that was a constant between all four locations was that they weren't guarded. Something Liam found to be very odd. Regardless, they were working hard, almost in a frenzy to get things done.

"It must mean we have even less time than we thought" Liam sighed, rubbing his forehead. Gregoire even commented that the buildings didn't need to be fully complete for it to work either. Only if the summoning conditions have been met. So that meant it could be any day now? Liam had originally thought this would be easy, a couple days of scouting and then put an end to it. With all the demon activity at each place, it really began dragging out. So much so it's been a week and they're still figuring out their plan.

"Slow and steady Liam. There are still too many unknowns" he thought, something Vanessa had said the other day. He let out a sigh, knowing she was right.

"Liam!" Zayn called, walking over to the car.

"Zayn, good to see you" Liam chuckled, feeling himself relax a bit. Zayn walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good to see you too" he smiled, Liam unable to stop smiling.

"Better than good now" Liam laughed, Zayn nodding as they got in the car.

"Scouting go okay? Learn anything?" he asked, Liam explaining the situation to him.

"Looks like we're getting down to the wire" Zayn said, Liam picking up that he was feeling scared about this. Liam reached over to pat his hand.

"Don't worry Zayn. It'll all be okay" Liam said, trying to convince himself at the same time. Zayn curled his fingers around Liam's.

"I also may have something to add to all this" he said,

"My friend Louis has been sent out to take pictures of all these random places lately. After checking, they're all within that circle where the demon could be summoned. I think we should take a look ourselves" Zayn explained, Liam nodding.

"Good idea, but to be safe I'm calling for backup" Liam joked, not knowing what or who they'd run into.

"Good work too Zayn, this could really help out" he added, hearing Zayn chuckle a little.

"Anything to help Liam" he replied.

"We can start at the park nearby and fan out from there. Most of the places seem to be situated around that" Zayn directed, Liam making a turn down a nearby street. He looked at the sky, it was going to be getting dark soon. Maybe he should have taken Zayn home first to keep him from any potential danger.

"Then again, Zayn wouldn't have listened anyway" Liam thought lightly, already knowing he had somewhat of a stubborn streak. Liam glanced over at Zayn, smiling a little.

"What?" Zayn chuckled, Liam shaking his head.

"Come on, what Liam?" Zayn asked again, Liam laughing now.

"It's really nothing" he replied,

"Mhmm, sure. You just break out into laughter all the time?" Zayn asked

"You're just cute is all" Liam admitted,

"Well....look who's talking" Zayn smiled, Liam's face warming a little. It was quiet then, the park already in sight.

"Liam.....when we stop, I have something to give you" Zayn suddenly said, seemingly a little nervous.

"Okay" Liam replied. After making another turn they pulled into the parking lot. No one else around. Though with the time it was and the fact it was the middle of the work week, who would be around?

"It's better this way. Less chance of anyone getting caught up in our battles" Liam thought, turning the car off. Zayn was searching through his bag, pulling something out.

"Okay, close your eyes" he said, Liam doing as he was told. He felt Zayn take his hand, sliding something onto his wrist.

"Zayn this is..." Liam trailed off, looking at a black bracelet identical to the one that Liam had made for him.

"Mine doesn't give you any special powers of anything but...you know. The thought and all that" Zayn said, smiling. Liam was speechless, it was so thoughtful. That Zayn even thought of doing something like this for him. It was so sweet. Liam looked at the bracelet on his wrist.

"Zayn....I love it. Thank you so much" he smiled,

"Good, I was worried you wouldn't want to wear it or something" Zayn admitted, Liam shaking his head.

"No way. I'll always keep it with me" he said happily. Liam tried his best to hug Zayn, despite the cramped space in the car. The two ending up in a semi hug, laughing.

"Okay, cars. Not the best hugging place" Liam joked, getting out.

"We can....always hug more later" Zayn offered.

"I like the sound of that" Liam winked. The two making their way over to a waiting Gregoire and Vanessa.

"So that's all I got" Zayn finished. Explaining Louis' situation with the photos and such.

"Good thinking Zayn. Liam, come with me. We'll take the eastern side of the park and head to city hall. Gregoire, stay with Zayn" Vanessa instructed.

"We'll meet back here" Liam added, looking at Zayn.

"I'm coming too" Zayn spoke, Vanessa shaking her head.

"With all the demons prowling around lately, it's safer to stay here" she stated, turning on her heel.

"Don't worry Zayn. We'll be back home before you know it" Liam offered, moving to catch up with her. Zayn let out a slight huff, like he was just going to sit back and wait?

"Come on Gregoire, we'll check the west side" he stated, not leaving Gregoire very much room to argue.

"Well.....as long as I stay with you" he sighed , the two beginning to walk in the opposite direction. Zayn had to admit, the park looked really creepy at night. Maybe it was more of the threat of actual demons than the trees moving in the wind.

"So....what are we actually looking for?" Zayn asked, Gregoire chuckling a little.

"Some type of those symbols you saw on those papers from before. Usually arranged in a certain way. Maybe even some type of circle" Gregoire explained. Zayn grateful for the explanation but not sure if he'd be able to see anything in the dark. The lamp posts weren't helping much either.

"Whatever, I'm not giving up just because of that" he thought, looking around more. The two walked in silence, focusing on the task at hand.

"So Gregoire, what was your family like?" Zayn then asked, curious ever since Liam began mentioning his the other night.

"I don't have a family' Gregoire said, almost like it was common knowledge.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry" Zayn replied,

"No, they aren't dead. I literally don't have a family. We're made this way" Gregoire chuckled, Zayn stopping under a street lamp.

"You're.....made this way? Why does Liam have a family then?" he questioned, finding the response odd. Gregoire remained silent, kinda like how Liam did when Zayn asked a bit too much.

"But.....why wasn't Liam made like you? Like Vanessa too I assume. How does he have a family?" Zayn asked, wanting to make sense of this.

"Zayn have you noticed how Vanessa and I aren't....always..." Gregoire began, motioning with his hands.

"Emotionally open? Kinda right to the point. Sometimes no nonsense but not in a rude way? Still nice but at a distance" Zayn listed off,

"Okay wow. I was going to say reserved but sure" Gregoire said, making a face.

"Though we have access to human emotion we're able to set those aside when the times call for it. Yes we may be distant but we still truly care about everyone. Though that caring, love even, is for every human equally. It's the way He made us" Gregoire spoke,

"Liam is special then...since he and I...are, well" Zayn semi rambled.

"Yes, exactly. Liam's case is very rare" Gregoire nodded,

"Were one of his parents an angel?" Zayn asked.

"Woah no....no nothing like that. That would never happen" Gregoire spoke, cutting him off.

"It's more complicated than that..he-" Gregoire began but stopped quickly, grabbing Zayn and jumping back several feet. Zayn letting out a yelp of surprise.

"What the heck!?" Zayn asked, not liking the feeling of began dragged around like a sack of flour. Gregoire put his fingers to his lips, pointing to the spot where they were once standing. Zayn saw a woman in a dress? A hat and veil covering her face.

"You _saw_ me? My my what a man" she chuckled. Zayn watched as Gregoire touched his chest, a moment later a large ax appeared in his hand. Zayn's eyes went wide, he hadn't seen Gregoires or Vanessas weapons before. It was cool, not as cool as Liam's sword but still.

"You didn't say the thing" Zayn commented,

"What thing?" Gregoire asked.

"Liam said some....catchphrase to call his sword before. It was really cool" Zayn explained, Gregoire looking like he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's...optional" he said, the woman moving closer.

"Trespassers must be eliminated!" she spoke, rushing toward them. Her dress almost making it look as if he was floating.

"Looks like we're near something important" Gregoire said, brandishing his ax.

"Hide!" he told Zayn, who quickly backed up, hiding behind a set of trees.

The woman dashed around, Gregoire taking a few swipes with his ax. Hoping to catch her off balance.

"Try harder than that" she laughed, jumping up and over him. She moved at him, holding small daggers in each hand. Letting out a string of laughs as she slashed at him. Gregoire noticed her movements were erratic, it reminded him of Marco from the museum.

"Great, another crazy" he said, the woman gasping.

"You louse! I am a REFINED WOMAN!!" she yelled, slashing in an x before Gregoire knocked her back with his pommel.

"I think we have different opinions on what a refined woman would be" he said, the woman letting out a growl. The woman jumped into the air, throwing a number of knives at Gregoire. He blocked them, dodging the rest as he ran toward her. Unleashing a series of slashes at her, she dodged with ease.

"Am as I beautiful as I feel?!?!" she said, twirling around, kicking Gregoire back several feet.

"It's like she can see all my moves...how is that possible?" he coughed, getting back up. On top of that, her being in a black dress and being in the dark made it harder to pinpoint her movements. She began throwing more knives, Gregoire spun his ax in front of him, creating a shield.

"How many knives does she have?" he thought. Knowing he had to close this distance.

"Wait that's it!" he thought, slamming his ax into the ground, he created a shock wave. Knocking her off her feet.

" _Fugere et dimittere!_ " he called, his ax glowing a gold color. Rotating it to gain momentum, the blade separated from the body. Now connected with a chain, it flew toward the demon. She jumped back at the last minute, her hat and veil falling at her feet. Gregoire heard a small yell, figuring it was Zayn. Not that he blamed him. The woman had no head, well in a matter of speaking. It was a head sized eyeball connected to her body.

"They say the eyes are the window to the soul!!!" she laughed,

"I think it's best to keep your window shut" Gregoire retorted, finding her hard to look at. Two more daggers slide from her sleeves as she began running toward Gregoire. The two engaged in heated combat, Gregoire switching between his close and long ranged attacks, seeing the demon was beginning to have trouble keeping up. He managed to land a few glancing blows but nothing to put her down permanently.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I can see everything! I have perfect 360 degree vision!!" she laughed, her iris moving to the back of her eyeball.

"Which means I can see you too!!!" she said, flipping backwards to a set of trees.

"No ZAYN RUN!" Gregoire screamed, but it was too late, the demon had grabbed a hold of him.

"Let me go you freak!!" Zayn struggled, the demon holding him up with one arm.

"YOU NO NOTHING OF BEAUTY!!" she screeched, holding a dagger to Zayn's throat.

"Neither do you" he spat, Gregoire watching him throw something into her large eye. She dropped him, yelling as Zayn scrambled away. This was it! His chance! Gregoire spun around, in addition to twirling his ax quickly.

"Gotta make this count" he said, slamming his foot into the ground, the pavement cracking. His ax head flew past her, looping around her body and the trees behind her. He pulled back on his polearm, hard. The chain glowing red as the loops closed, the trees snapping in half as a pile of dust fell onto the walkway.

"Rest in peace" Gregoire said, the ax head retracting to his staff and then disappearing. Zayn walked over to him, looking put off was an understatement.

"Zayn are you okay?" Gregoire asked, Zayn rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he breathed, Gregoire noticing his fingers were covered in dirt.

"That was quick thinking that saved both our lives. Very good job" Gregoire smiled.

"Yeah well....I guess I'm getting used to it" Zayn sighed, Gregoire hoping that wasn't true.

"I also found this behind the trees" Zayn said, handing a rock with symbols carved onto it to him.

"Let's get back to the others" Gregoire stated, the two walking a bit faster than before.

"Sorry we're late. We ran into some trouble" Zayn breathed,

"And _don't_ say I told you so" he added, looking at Vanessa.

"I didn't say anything" she said, putting her hands up.

"Regardless, we had a run in with a small horde. They didn't have any sort of leader though" Liam began.

"That must of been who we ran into. She was strong and frankly kind of annoying" Gregoire said,

"She....had an eyeball shaped head. It's was horrifying" Zayn said, shivering a bit. Thinking back to how he almost died.... _again_. Liam rubbed his back,

"They're getting bolder. To show their true selves like that" Vanessa stated,

"I'm also finding it odd how strong the demons are we're running into. It's nothing like we're used to seeing around here" Liam commented,

"Could it be those amplifiers again?" Zayn asked, recalling the museum incident.

"I've considered that too. Usually we can sense them and I haven't felt anything since the museum" Vanessa sighed. Zayn looked at Liam, he could tell something was on his mind but what? He seemed as if he had an idea about something.

"Oh. Zayn also found this where we fought that demon" Gregoire said, showing the rock to Vanessa and Liam.

"A warding stone? Though, this has been corrupted by demonic energy" Vanessa said,

"I bet if we look around that area we'd find more. Could it be part of their circle?" Liam commented. Zayn beginning to feel a little left out here. Not that he could really do much at the moment anyway.

"It very well might be. Vanessa and I are going back to check it out. It's best you get home with Zayn" Gregoire spoke,

"Thanks again for your help tonight Zayn. You saved both our necks" he added happily.

"It wasn't anything special" Zayn mumbled.

"Oh and Zayn" Vanessa began, she snapped her fingers. Everything going black.

Zayn slowly opened his eyes. Was he in bed? Rolling over he felt Liam hugging his midsection. He smiled lightly, rubbing Liam's back gently.

"Liam? When did we get home?" Zayn asked, Liam letting out a yawn and small breath.

"Last night" he said, looking up at Zayn.

"Wait...what about the stones...Did Vanessa knock me out?" Zayn then asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I mean....I guess in a matter of speaking. It's a technique used to calm your mind. Keeps the fear of the demons from eating away at your mind and driving you crazy. Kinda muddles the memories so you don't think about it anymore" Liam explained, Zayn slowly nodding.

"Do you need it too?" he asked, sliding down to lay across from Liam.

"No, not anymore. I used to. So I know how jarring it can feel just randomly waking up afterword" he said.

"At least I get to wake up to you" Zayn smiled, Liam's face turning lightly red.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing" Liam replied, moving his face in the crook of Zayn's neck.

"Wait.....I'm missing work again aren't I?" Zayn groaned, figuring he was going to lose his job at this rate.

"Nope, it's actually around four. So you have a couple more hours before you have to be there" Liam said, his breath tickling Zayn's skin.

"Good, we can just lay here then" Zayn sighed, wrapping his arms around Liam's back.

"Last night, I noticed you had something on your mind. When we were discussing the rocks" Zayn began,

"How'd you know?" Liam chuckled, pulling back a little to face Zayn again.

"You have this, thinking face you use. It's cute" Zayn chuckled, Liam laughing a bit.

"Just kinda random thought. Nothing important" he shrugged, Zayn not buying that.

"What it is? I wanna know all your random thoughts" he smiled. Liam almost looking relieved to hear him say that. Zayn knew what it was like to have people write off things you say. Though, even if he didn't, he'd still want Liam to feel comfortable enough to tell him whatever was on his mind.

"Those buildings, the ones being used to enhance the summoning. I think they're acting as amplifiers in their own way. Not such a drastic change as the ones we found at the museum but just enough to give lower demons a power boost" Liam spoke.

"That would explain why the demons all over are changing then too right? The four of them create such a huge range" Zayn added, feeling he might be starting to understand this more.

"Yes! That's what I'm thinking" Liam said excitedly,

"I'm thinking if we disrupt one of those areas, it could tilt things in our favor" he added. It made sense, since the demons seemed to have things stacked against them, why not try to even it out?

"Sounds like a plan. And actually, I think I may have an idea on how to do this too" Zayn chuckled, Liam looking surprised.

"We can talk a bit later though. I want to lay here with you for a while longer" he then yawned, Liam letting out a small laugh.

"What? I have a right to rest after yesterdays battle" Zayn joked,

"I didn't say anything" Liam replied lightly. Both just looking at each other, as they so often did before getting comfortable in each others arms. Zayn knew this wouldn't be the last lazy morning they'd have together. Everything will turn out fine....it will. He felt so long as he was with Liam, everything will be alright.

"I honestly feel weird" Zayn commented adjusting his vest. The four stood in an alley near one of the building sites. Making any final adjustments to their outfits.

"It's what they wear or what two of them did anyway" Vanessa added, the last part rather quietly. Liam held a hardhat in his hands, looking at Zayn in an almost identical outfit.

"Wait....these are from two dead demons?" Zayn asked, his body going slightly rigid.

"It has to be that way. Otherwise you wouldn't have that demon scent on you and they'd figure you out right away" Gregoire nodded, Liam smiling at Zayn's antics. He had to admit, they never even considered this when coming up with strategies before.

"You look fine, just stay calm. This was your plan after all" Vanessa chuckled.

"It's a great plan to if you ask me. To sneak into the building sites and disrupt the circle by taking away the amplifiers" Liam said, repeating what Zayn had come up with a few days ago.

"And it all hinges on us so, no pressure or anything" Zayn sighed, Liam offering him a slight hand squeeze. Zayn smiling at the action.

"I had honestly thought they wouldn't be here on the weekend" Liam admitted,

"I thought so too, but after scouting it seems the construction is nearly nonstop. Guess they aren't worried about keeping up appearances" Gregoire replied.

"The type of demons you'll run into here aren't like ones you've met before. So listen up" Vanessa began,

"They're just drones. One way or another they're going to do their work. As long as you don't do anything to prevent that, they should ignore you. They don't talk, don't eat, don't rest" she went on.

"It's like an ant colony. You have the ant smell so they shouldn't bother with you at all" Vanessa smiled,

"Once inside, Zayn and I will find the floor with the amplifier signal. We'll disrupt it and leave. If all goes smoothly we should be in and out in no time" Liam added.

"We'll be here in case things get dicey and you need back up" Gregoire said, Zayn nodding.

"Ready for this Zayn? You can always bow out if you want. I'd be able to do this alone if need be" Liam suggested, not wanting to be Zayn in any more danger.

"No, I've already come this far and like Vanessa said, it's my plan" he replied, Liam smiling.

"Off we go then" he said, the two heading across the street to the construction site. Liam could could already see an unnatural amount of workers, he could feel it too. Despite them being drones, the air was heavy with demonic energy.

"Any idea where the amplifier might be?" Zayn whispered,

"Probably inside the building, we'll grab some tools or something and head in. Keep the talking to a minimum now, we'll use hand signals" Liam replied. The two now among the other workers, who, like Vanessa said, ignored them.

"Good" Liam thought, not wanting this to go sour within the first few minutes. It was creepy to say the least, no sounds other than that of tools and such. Not to mention the almost mechanical movements of the drones and the way their eyes were glazed over. Liam pushed those thoughts aside as he and Zayn entered what would be the lobby. They looked around, Zayn grabbing a couple of shovels, handing one to Liam. It'd be a random sight to see them shoveling inside but it was better than nothing right now. Liam motioned toward the stairs, Zayn nodding as they moved away from a large group of workers carrying building materials. He pointed up, mouthing "top floor" to Zayn who nodded again, the two moving swiftly up the stairs. Liam figured if an amplifier was here it'd be near the top of the building for maximum range. Workers ignored them on the way up, busy with their assigned tasks. Liam noticed some had.....intense injuries.

"Guess they really don't stop for anything" Liam thought, hoping Zayn hadn't noticed these things himself. Liam couldn't help but smile, he did have sharp eyes though.

"Sharp eyes, sharp mind" he thought lightly. Zayn stopping on a small landing outside the 18th floor.

"This is where it stops" he whispered, trying to catch his breath. Liam found it odd that no workers were up this high but maybe they're told to stay away from this place. Liam opened the door to a large room. Nothing but a tarp where the ceiling would be. Zayn followed him in, looking around as well.

"There" he pointed, something was set up near the center of the room. Liam walked over slowly,

"Hold back for a minute" he said, not sure if any traps were set up here. It didn't seem like it, that was odd. Why not take any precautions here? Liam waved Zayn over,

"They must have sacrificed some demons to make this circle. Look at all the dust" Liam commented, piles of it inside the large painted circle.

"If it's painted on the floor I'm doubting we can just paint over it right?" Zayn asked,

"Could we alter the symbols or something? Make it backfire?" he suggested.

"As cool as that would be no. You'd have to do that while it was being made to begin with. All we can do now is get rid of it" Liam replied, not sure how though. Not without drawing attention to themselves. Zayn walked away, still looking around.

"Come on Liam think" he told himself, time wasn't really on their side right now so standing around and taking forever wasn't an option.  
"Liam? You ever lay cement before?" Zayn suddenly asked,

"I mean....a few times why?" he replied, looking to see Zayn standing by a pile of quick dry cement bags. A smile on Zayn's face,

"Zayn I like the way you think" Liam smiled back.

Zayn shoveled more cement mix onto the floor. Liam off to the side doing some type of deep breathing.

"Guess it's a good thing we found the shovels" Zayn thought, wiping his forehead.

"This enough Liam?" he asked,

"For now thanks, be prepared to do more if I need you too" Liam said, opening his eyes and pushing his palms outward toward the pile of cement mix. Zayn took a few steps back, watching the mix vibrate? If that was even a good word to use. The color began to change too, going from light gray to red. Liam switched the movement of his hands between circular motions and side to side. The mix following his movement and spreading out over the painted markings. The tarp rippled above them, Zayn hoping no one was going to burst in here anytime soon. He doubted the few bags of cement mix blocking to the door would do much good in a pinch. Zayn heard a small crack, the powered mix well....becoming solid cement. It was still glowing red, Zayn assuming it was super heated?

"I need more" Liam said, Zayn nodding and throwing more shovelfuls onto the red pile. The cement became thicker and flatter, the circle completely covered at this point. Liam chanted something under his breath, the pile glowing bright blue before fading back to it's normal gray coloring. He let out a long breath,

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine, great job Zayn we did it" Liam smiled, rubbing Zayn's arm. Zayn in turn, pulled Liam into a hug. One that was quickly returned by Liam. Out of no where the building shook, short and fast but it still caught them off guard.

"What was that?" Zayn asked, hoping it wasn't some monster guard or something equally awful. Liam stepped back, calling his sword and slicing the tap above them in half.

"Care for a quick stroll?" Liam asked, holding his hand out. Zayn took it, and a deep breath. Recalling their 70 story leap not too long ago.

"Hold tight" Liam said,

"Like I need a reminder" Zayn replied, burying his face into the crook of Liam's neck. How he hated heights. He felt a rush of air, the floor quickly disappearing from beneath their feet.

"Almost there, don't worry Zayn I got you" Liam spoke calmly,

"I got you too Liam" Zayn replied, trying to distract himself, Liam's little chuckle did help with that. Next thing he knew they were on the ground.

"Alright, bottom floor" Liam joked, pressing a light kiss to Zayn's neck before he let go.

"Guys what happened? Did you see?" Gregoire asked. The two looked back, clearly surprised at what they saw. Every worker was nothing but a pile of dust now.

"What happened?" Zayn repeated, wondering if that's why the building shook before.

"They must have been connected to the circle itself. When that connection was cut, they themselves died" Vanessa explained,

"Like some type of fail safe?" Zayn offered, Vanessa nodding.

"Cleans up any loose ends. After the summoning, all this would be useless to them anyway" she added.

"Either way, great work you two! This really sets things back for them" Gregoire smiled, Vanessa nodding in agreement.

"We should head to another build site. If we can get another one, we may be able to put this to an end here and now" Liam stated firmly.

"I'm with Liam. Another one couldn't hurt" Zayn added, he could see the resolve in Liam's eyes. He was determined, that much was clear.

"Alright. We'll stick with this current plan but be ready. They may already know this circle has been destroyed, and if that's the case. They'll be watching the other three" Vanessa explained.

"Understood" Liam said, the four heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's all coming together....but for who?  
> And why?  
> Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's really going down now  
> Everything is gonna heat up quick so I hope you're all ready  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy!

"Oh gross....This one still has dust in it" Zayn groaned, making a repulsed expression.

"All the hazards of our job" Liam chuckled, swiping it off Zayn's new vest. It was nearly five o clock now. They somehow managed to take out the second circle with no problems too. Deciding to see if they could keep going, they were already at the third location. A building site on the edge of the industrial sector. Liam was sure they could put a stop to the demons plan now.

"Liam....isn't it weird they don't have any security here? Why is it so easy to just walk in?" Zayn whispered, that was something that had been eating away at Liam since they began scouting these locations days ago.

"They only thing I can think of is that it has to do with the circle itself? It could drain them if they're around it too long" Liam offered.

"Like, it takes their power to feed the amplifiers?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding.

"That makes sense. It would explain why the workers are in this drone like state too. Like what Vanessa said about them being connected" Zayn added.

"You always impress me. It is amazing you catch on to this so fast" Liam smiled,

"Just....played a lot of games and such, no biggie" Zayn chuckled, looking sheepish. They moved behind a few stacked metal barrels, peering around to see where to go next. Liam knew they were blessed to get two of the four circles taken out. So running in recklessly just because things were going well wasn't a good plan. Things looked the same, minus the shape of the building, this was much shorter than the other two.

"Looks like this was the most recent one to go up" Liam thought. Where would the circle be here? Highest floor? Somewhere else?

"What are we waiting for? Let's go in" Zayn said quietly, breaking Liam's train of thought. He knew Zayn was right. He couldn't determine anything from out here. They walked out from behind the barrels. The workers paying them no heed as they moved toward the hollow looking building. Liam couldn't explain it but something was different here. Like something sinister was hanging in the air, even more so than the demon workers presence. They entered the would be lobby. Thing is, that was the only thing here. Half a second floor was being constructed but no stairwell to it. Looking up, they could see the pale orange sky above them. It was nothing but an empty structure.

"Wow...now what?" Zayn whispered, Liam looking around slowly. There had to be something here, a basement maybe?

"It's as if they haven't even bothered to start this" Zayn commented, walking a little further into the space.

"Well well well. I heard something had happened at two of our grounds but I had never expected it to be the work of some filthy rats" A voice spoke, Liam instantly recognizing it. It was Braum!

"Zayn get back here!" Liam called, Zayn rushing to his side. His expression showed he remember him too. How could either forget? He did try to kill them. They looked up, Braum standing on the half finished second floor, he was holding something, a small box?

"I must say I'm impressed. Using the massive amount of demonic energy to mask your presence at each location. Very smart" Braum said, Liam wished he could take credit for that but it was practically guess work on their part.

"To think, our plan. Set in motion 1000 generations ago would be disrupted here" he sighed, three more people appearing beside him.

"It's the other missing CEOs" Zayn commented.

"You're telling me you've all been planning this for 1000 generations?" Liam asked, finding it almost hard to believe.

"I wouldn't expect such a lowly being such as you to understand but yes. Like I told your little pet there at our interview. Nothing like this has ever been attempted" Braum went on. Liam had to admit he was right. He barely had any experience with amplifiers, much less with circles and summoning. Even Vanessa and Gregoire were mostly in the dark about this. They've been around twice, if not three times longer than Liam has. So that was saying something.

"Little pet, yeah that means so much coming from him" Zayn snorted. "Just what is it you're even planning on doing!" he called, Liam waiting for an answer as well.

_"Per ignem in mundum iterum recidiva_ " Braum spoke gleefully.

"Through fire the world reborn.....You aren't planning on..." Liam spoke, feeling a sense of dread rise up in his chest.

"We are! Reducing this entire world to ash! Burn humanity to cinders and from that very vision of hell. We'll rise and take our place as the rightful rulers over all!!" Braum laughed, the others laughing with him.

"Are they serious?" Zayn asked, his face going rather pale.

" _He_ would never allow this happen!" Liam said firmly, knowing it was true.

"Open your eyes boy!! Look at this world, wouldn't you already say we're living in hell? We're only restoring the rightful order of things. What rightfully belongs to us in the first place!!" Braum snapped. Liam clenched his fists.

"You're wrong! Humanity is flawed yes...but....this world is still filled with so many beautiful things....so many kind, genuine people. People who are doing their best to live their everyday lives! So long as we are blessed with the beauty of a sunrise or a smile shared with those close to us I will never stop fighting!!!" he spoke, drawing his sword in a burst of light. White feathers dancing around the blade.

"Liam..." Zayn said,

"He's right....he's right!! I won't let you freak shows kill anyone else for your own twisted views" Zayn added loudly.  
"What could you possibly do to stop us? It's already too late" Braum chuckled, opening the small box. Visible demonic energy escaping from it.

"Liam?! What's going on here?" Gregoire suddenly asked, when they'd get here?

"All the workers turned to dust as soon as there was that spike in demonic energy" Vanessa said, her eyes trained on Braum and the others.

"Good, all the little rats in one place together" Braum said, now holding a palm sized sphere. Liam knew this energy, it was....

"You remember don't you? This energy is from our little excursion at the museum. Marco's very own crazed essence. I stole it from your little barrier that night" Braum sighed.

"I had a back up plan in case our circles were compromised. This energy, along with the workers sacrificed to become the very foundation of a circle should be enough to bring forth our general! HERE AND NOW" he went on.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zayn spat, Liam feeling just as angry. All their efforts were for nothing.

"BEHOLD!!!" Braum spoke loudly, holding the sphere above him.

"Everyone get out of here!" Gregoire yelled, Zayn grabbed by the midsection and rushed to the exit. In a blink they were standing in the street. He fell to the ground.

"Did we....just teleport?" he asked, feeling rather ill.

"Yeah, we did" Liam replied,

" _Not_...doing that again" Zayn groaned.

"Twelve prong seal NOW!" Gregoire instructed. The three standing in a triangle formation, facing outward.

"Northern sky, Southern flow!" Gregoire began,

"Eastern wind! Vanessa added,

"Western expanse!" Liam spoke. The three holding their arms out in front of them.

"Twelve prong seal!" they said in unison, a golden barrier encompassing the four. Just then the building exploded into a mass of black and purple energy, rushing outward and enveloping everything.

"Hold steady it's going to collapse in on itself!" Vanessa said, Zayn looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. He could make out some faces now and then...were they the people killed for this? The flow was sucked back in an instant, back into the now destroyed building.

"Armor up kiddies. Things are going to get bad fast" Gregoire sighed, their barrier collapsing. Zayn had no idea what to do here. It's not like he could fight too...could he?

"Yeah right, I can't do that" he thought.

"Wait...you have armor too?" Zayn then asked, watching the three summon a white feather. In a bright flash of light the three were then decked out in full gold and white armor. Designs that looked as if they were painted on with an ink brush covering the entirety of it.

"Okay.... _that's_ cool" Zayn commented,

"Yeah but it's kind of hassle to move in" Liam said, moving his arms.

" _Focus_!" Gregoire said, the two stopping. The smoke began to clear, the four CEO's kneeling around something. Zayn couldn't see clearly, what were they looking at?

"I'm doing it. Vanessa cover me" Gregoire spoke,

"What? Are you serious?" she asked, looking shocked. Gregoire clapped his palms together.

"It's the only way to keep this contained.....Zayn I'm sorry, things are going to get dicey fast but we have no time to get you out of here" he said, Zayn just nodding. A pillar of darkness erupted from the ground in front of the CEO's. It dawning on Zayn that this was really happening....right now. He took a half step back.

"It's okay Zayn. I meant what I said back there. I won't give up" Liam said, taking his hand and offering him a smile. Zayn offered a shaky nod in response.

"Dome of emptiness, fill outwardly. Mud of earth, wind of sky! Fleeting moments between time and eternity!" Gregoire spoke, Zayn not sure what was happening here.

"Time Suppression Seal! Heavens Sky!!" he cried out. Something caught Zayn's eye, the sky was warping?

"What's happening?" he asked,

"I set up a barrier. The demon won't be able to escape and no one can enter. On top of that, I slowed time down to such a degree that three hours here is only three minutes outside the dome" Gregoire exhaled. Slowed time? Barrier? If Zayn hadn't been part of this for so long he'd think he was going crazy.

"It's here" Vanessa said, Zayn watching her hair pins turn into rapiers.

"She didn't say it either" he commented, Vanessa letting out a small sigh.

"By the end of this battle, they'll definitely fall for me" she said, Zayn figuring it was some sort of word play.

"Flourish in Heaven's radiant light!" Liam spoke firmly, his sword appearing. Zayn liking his the best, not that he was biased or anything.

"I honestly forgot mine, I'm old. Sue me" Gregoire chuckled, his ax appearing in his hand. Braum let out an excited laugh, though it sounded more unhinged.

"General.....general. How long we've waited" he said, the dark pillar now resembling something of a human form. It was eerily quiet for a moment. They heard a scream, Zayn was shocked. It was turning against the CEO's? Liam moved to cover his eyes.

"Don't look" he said, Zayn not wanting to tempt anything by doing so. All he heard was screaming, yowling.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Braum asked, sounding more cowardly now.

"Why? You urchin. Because you dare summon me without a full body! I have no need of worthless garbage such as yourself" a voice boomed, Braum now screaming. It was quiet again, Liam moving away. A figure, Zayn couldn't really tell what it was, stood where the CEO's once were.

"Don't let your guard down. Things are heating up" Vanessa said, each at the ready.

The demon let out a loud howl, looking around as if he was a kid in a candy store.

"So this is it huh? I had forgotten how much I hate this place. Though it's always different being here in person, wouldn't you agree?" he chuckled. The demon waved it's hand, a long robe covering it's body. Long black hair grew from it's head, making it look somewhat more human. Though Liam figured with the botched summoning he would never really look the part.

"So you're the guardians then? Tasked with keeping my kind at bay? So that all humans are safe?" he mocked, Liam furrowing his brow a bit. He was acting as if this was all just some big joke.

"I also see you put up a time seal barrier. Very clever. Well, goodbye then" he laughed, launching himself into the sky. Only to be rejected by the barrier and come crashing back down to the ground. The four stood in silence, the demon letting out a loud huff.

"Okay...okay fine I admit it. I'm too weak to break the barrier. So I just have to kill you first then? After that I can feed to my dead hearts content and wipe out humanity" he explained, as if it was just another weekend for him.

"That won't happen! We'll put an end to this here and now!" Liam retorted, taking his stance. The demon looked at him with a blank expression, Liam blinked, the man now directly in front of them. His eyes as black and empty as any demons.

"Loud ones are _always_ the most annoying" he sighed, flicking Liam's forehead. Liam was launched back with incredible force, passing through several buildings before finding himself indented in a wall. He let out a loud groan, falling onto the ground. Without his armor that could have been bad. Who was he kidding? With his armor that was bad.

"Okay....this _is_ serious" he exhaled, climbing to his feet. Looking out of the new hole, he was launched at least two miles back. The barrier bigger than he expected. A series of explosions could be seen where the others were.

"Zayn...oh no" he said, teleporting himself back to the battle. He appeared, finding Gregoire and Vanessa attacking the demon relentlessly. The demon dodging with a bored expression on his face. Where was Zayn?

"Liam Thank God you're alright" Zayn said, running up to him.

"Zayn hide. I don't care where, just do it. Your bracelet will take care of the rest" Liam said. Zayn held his gloved hand, silently nodding. Liam rushing to the demon.

"This is getting boring" he yawned, jumping up and off Gregoire's head. Landing a few feet away. Vanessa jumped into the air.

"Envelop darkness, fly, become the arrow that silences evil. From my palm launch!" she called, multiple golden arrows flying at irregular angels toward the demon.

"Wow....lets see what we got!!!" he laughed, flexing his muscles. Massive bat like wings burst from his back, shielding his body.

"Wings as black as night!!" the demon called.

"This must be from Marcos essence" Liam thought, seeing the arrows explode on contact. One large wing fell to the ground. The demon looking entirely unaffected. Gregoire appeared at his side, swiping his ax. He blocked with his remaining wing. Reaching around to yank it from his back, it solidified to become a large sword.

"See...I have a sword too!" he mocked, pushing Gregoire back. Liam rushed in, unleashing a series of blows in hopes of getting an opening somewhere.

"One of those ants I absorbed really hates you. I CAN FEEL IT!" the demon snarled, probably talking about Braum. He slashed down, Liam blocking it, finding the road beginning to crumble beneath his feet.

"He's...so strong" he said through clenched teeth.

"Lose yourself in battle and REJOICE!!" the demon cackled. Vanessa and Gregoire slashed in unison from both sides. The demon jumping up to avoid it.

"FLY" Gregoire yelled, Vanessa getting a lift up by launching herself off Gregoire's fist. Engaging the demon mid air.

"Good Liam?" Gregoire asked, Liam nodding.

"This is insane. He has access to all the powers from those he's absorbed" he said, wiping his face.

"Any plans?" Liam then asked,

"Yeah. Keeping slashing and don't die!" Gregoire stated firmly, Vanessa being stuck into the ground, creating a small crater. The demon gently landed in front of the two, taking a deep breath.

"It's odd. I can smell your pain little boy" he smiled, looking at Liam. At that moment Liam found himself grabbed by the face and lifted off the ground.

"Embrace the terror" the demon grinned, begging to squeeze Liam's head. With a spin Liam was thrown into a nearby wall. Barely able to make out Zayn calling his name. Getting up on wobbly legs, the demon was in front of him again.

"Take a nap" he said, poking his forehead again. Liam's entire body going rigid and falling to the ground.

Zayn rushed to Liam's now still body. The demon back to fighting with Vanessa and Gregoire.

"Liam?! Liam wake up!!!" Zayn called, moving to touch his face. Zayn felt a surge of emotion....like he was being transported somewhere else. In a blink he was standing in a field.

"Okay....where am I?" he asked, he felt like he was dreaming, everything fuzzy or out of touch. Out of a large ink swirl, a thatched roof house appeared. He hesitantly walked to the door. Opening it, he heard the sound of laughter.

"Can somebody help me?" he called, no response. Walking in he found a family, and Liam? He was just standing and watching them.

"Liam what are you doing here? Where are we?" Zayn asked, rushing over to him.

"These....are my memories" he said lowly, Zayn's eyes going wide. Liam's memories? How is that even possible?

"That demon must have sent me into them, and when you touched my face you were brought here too" Liam sighed, still not looking at Zayn. The family joked and laughed, Zayn guessing the teenager was Liam.

"So this is...way back when?" he asked, Liam nodding.

"Look at them Zayn, look how happy we are" he smiled, the memory changed. It was night now, Liam and his sister laying on the roof, pointing to different stars. Zayn didn't understand, how could Liam be an angel if he was born human? More memories flew by, just everyday things. Tending the fields, going to town. Skipping out on chores. Things that reminded Zayn of his own family. Liam never once looked away, it was like he was in some sort of trance. Zayn watched Liam's father give his mother the feather necklace.

"Her birthday?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding, he was biting his lip now. The memory changed again, it was night again. Zayn heard a scream, making him jump slightly. Another scream, it was.....awful. Chills ran though Zayn's body. Liam was shaking, tears running down his cheeks. The memory changed again, like he was seeing this through some overhead camera. He covered his mouth, shaking his head. Liam's family.....his whole family was....murdered. Liam dropped to his knees, fully crying now. Zayn moved down to hold him.

"Who could have done this?" he said lowly, they were just innocent farmers...why?

"Who do you think did it?" Liam breathed, the memory changing to a heavily injured young adult Liam on the floor, the sight made Zayn's stomach turn. Seeing Liam in this much pain was unbearable to him. Something hovered over him...it was a demon.

"Oh no...." Zayn said, tears running down his own cheeks now. The next moment the demon was dead. A familiar figure now kneeling by Liam.

"Is that....is that Gregoire?" Zayn questioned, shocked by this. He couldn't hear what was being said, but a soft blue light, like moonlight shone down on Liam. Everything turned white after that, now they were in some sort of void.

"I'm.....I'm still part human Zayn. Gregoire offered me some of his power that night. So I became a guardian. So I could prevent this from happening ever again" Liam said, catching his breath.

"I killed the demon that killed my family soon after but....." he spoke.

"But it did nothing. Nothing made me feel better. I wasn't dead but at the same time I wasn't living either. I really did die that night.....with my family" Liam went on, fresh tears spilling onto his cheeks. Three figures appeared in front of them now. Zayn looking up to see Liam's parents and sister.

"My son....my beautiful boy. You've suffered so much, why not come and rest with us now" his mother said, holding out her hand. Liam looked up, like it was something that he had been waiting to hear.

"Mom....dad" he whispered,

"Yes...yes my darling boy. Come to us. Come home with us" she smiled again, Liam slowly getting to his feet. Zayn didn't like this, even his bracelet was starting to glow.

"Liam no..." Zayn spoke, trying to hold him back.

"Forget everything Liam. Come home" she said again. Zayn finding it harder to hold him back.

"Liam stop!" he called, Liam turning back to look at him.

"Zayn....I can....I can finally be with them again" he said, still crying.

"After all these years I can...." he trailed off.

"They aren't real Liam. You can't leave.....not like this" Zayn began, not sure what else he could say here.

"You made me a promise Liam. That we'd have more fun dinners....and we'd wake up together....Liam you have to stop" he went on. Liam took another step forward,

"That's it....a little more" the woman said, her eyes flashing black.

"Liam no... _Liam I love you!!_ " Zayn cried out, Liam stopping and turning back to face him again.

"You talk about not really living....I know what that's like. Just going from one day to the next....feeling so....dejected. When you came into my life..I just...I felt like the old me again. Not the guy everyone seemed to hate or who was always dumped on. Liam please....please don't go. I don't want to lose you. You're my missing piece and I'm yours" Zayn cried, tugging on his arm. His bracelet grew brighter, forcing the demon family back. Liam took Zayn's hand,

"Zayn I..." he began. The light surrounding them. Zayn blinked his eyes a few times, he was back in the real world. Liam sitting next to him.

"You jerk! Don't scare me like that again" Zayn said, jumping into Liam's arms.

"We have a lot to talk about after this is all over" Liam said softly, tilting Zayn's chin up to face him. An explosion snapped them out of their moment.

"Good...Then you haven't forgotten our promise" Zayn smiled, the two standing up again.

"I would never" Liam smiled, picking up his sword.

"Zayn....thank you, for getting me out of there" he said, a facing toward the fight.

"Someone's gotta bail you out" Zayn chuckled, Liam rushing off to battle again. He looked down at his bracelet,

"How did you do that?" Zayn asked, figuring now wasn't the best time to be thinking about it.

The demon sent a powerful purple and black shockwave across the ground, creating a series of large explosions. Vanessa and Gregoire jumping back to avoid it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Liam said, appearing at their side.

"Thought we lost you there" Gregoire chuckled,

"You almost did" Liam confessed. Forcing those thoughts away for now, he had to focus on the battle.

"Any updates?" he asked,

"Yeah. He's too strong and we're losing" Vanessa huffed, Liam noticed her and Gregoire's armor was damaged. Liam knew of nothing that could damage this armor...was he really so that strong? Vanessa placed her hilts together, her two swords now becoming a spear.

"We can't give up. Too much is riding on this" she spoke firmly, running ahead. The demons body twitched and shook.

"Corpse of dying stars....HEED MY CALL!!" he said, his hands erupting into flames. Slamming them into the ground, several large pillars of fire exploded upward. Liam jumped to avoid it, running his fingers down his blade.

_"Lupus Detegere!_ " he said, his blade becoming segmented and turning into a bladed whip. Landing and breaking into a run, he engaged the demon. If he could only restrain him for a moment. While fending off attacks by Vanessa, Liam managed to entangle his arms. His whip glowing red, the demon unable to break free.

"Vanessa now!" Liam said, pulling tight. Jumping up and thrusting downward, her spear pierced the demons chest. Cementing itself into the ground. Jumping into a backflip, she pointed at him with two fingers. A large bolt of lighting seeking out her spear and shocking the demon heavily. Gregoire was next, rapidly spinning in order to gain momentum. His ax cut clean through the demon vertically, creating a large crater in the ground. He thrust his palms forward, Liam retracting his blade as a powerful explosion sent the demon halves flying backward.

"Did we get him?" Liam thought, rushing to his friends.

"So?" he asked, Gregoire looking solemn. Liam looked down the road, the two halves slowly rejoining together.

"You've got to be kidding me! What are we supposed to do here?" he asked, gripping his sword harder.

"If we could reseal him maybe.....but I don't know if we'll be able to do that" Vanessa replied, pulling her spear out of the pavement.

"It's probably because he absorbed five high level demons. On top of being a high level demon himself" Gregoire huffed.

"So what...we have to kill him _four_ more times to get the rest out?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"I hate to say it Liam but I don't know how much longer we can hold him here. Yes, we may have weakened him some but it may not be enough" Gregoire spoke. No way....no way could Liam even think of stopping now. Though looking at the two of them and even himself. Their armor wasn't going to last much longer and without that...

"I hate to admit it, but it seems he has the upper hand in this battle" Vanessa said, her spear becoming an intricate bow and arrow.

"I'll cover you two" she said, drawing the golden string back. The demon has reformed, laughing again. Liam was sick to death of that laugh. Vanessa pointed her arrow up,

_"Viburnum exultant lusibus!"_ she spoke. Releasing her arrow, it multiplied into hundreds upon hundreds of crimson arrows. Raining down on the demon one after another. Between the smoke and debris it was hard to tell what was happening. There was the laugh again, the demon bursting from the smoke, arrows protruding from it's body. He dashed forward, holding his free hand out.

"Powers of gravity bend to my will!!" he said, Liam's body crumbled to the ground, Vanessa and Gregoire pinned as well. In a flash, another shockwave sent them flying. Another portion of Liam's armor broke off. Quickly righting himself, he rushed the demon again. Seemingly spending more time dodging that landing any blows.

"You LOWLY ANT!!!" the demon howled, Liam slashing him across the chest twice, creating an X. The demon staggered back. Liam took this as his chance, taking a step forward he immediately collapsed onto the ground. A large hole in his chest.

"When...did it...." Liam gasped.

"Crushed like the bug you are" the demon snarled.

"LIAM!?!?!?!?! NOOOOO!!!" Gregoire screamed, Liam hearing both him and Vanessa start furiously attacking again before fading out.

It was bright, so much so Liam could tell even with his eyes closed.. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Where....am I?" Liam asked, finding himself floating in the sky? Was this the sky? He couldn't actually tell. It was comforting, warm. He quickly felt his chest, the hole from only moments ago was gone....his armor whole again.

"Where do you think?" a voice asked, it was calming....hearing it brought peace to Liam.

"I...don't know but I need, to get back. To the fight...to Zayn" Liam said, looking around. For a way to leave maybe, not that he could see anything.

"I see. That's very brave but how will you defeat that demon?" the voice asked, Liam sighing.

"I don't know but we have to. Not only for the scores of innocent people but I made a promise to someone....someone really important" he went on.

"Someone you love dearly" the voice added, Liam nodding.

"Yes....very much so. I can't abandon him" he stated firmly.

"Would you be willing to live your life with him?" the voice asked,

"Of course I would, though.....because of the way I am. I'm not sure that's possible" Liam replied, always knowing he'd outlive Zayn. Even though he was half human, he still had the longevity that Gregoire and Vanessa had. It was something he just kept ignoring. Not wanting to face the reality of being alone again, of being without Zayn.

"But I guess I'm all out of options now" Liam sighed,

"I don't think that's the case. You don't have to stay yet" the voice offered, Liam feeling hope rise in his chest.

"I don't?" he asked, looking around.

"Whether you stay or go at this moment is entirely up to you" the voice spoke.

"Even if I go back...I still don't know how to defeat it" Liam spoke.

"You do have a power in you, one that could defeat that demon permanently. Though at the same time, you'd be giving something up as well" the voice said, a glowing orb appearing in front of Liam.

"Do you understand what you'd be losing?" the voice added. Liam stood there for a moment, looking down to the bracelet Zayn made for him. Recalling their promise. He felt something, another warm presence. Beyond the orb stood three figures. Liam smiled, knowing this was his family, not some demonic illusion. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Their smiling faces told Liam all that he needed to know. He grabbed the orb,

"Thank you" Liam said to the voice, to his family. Disappearing in a flash of light.

Zayn was trying to make his way to Liam. The crater ridden road and explosions making it near impossible to get to him. On top of that he was crying, not the best way to navigate a battlefield.

"Liam....no...no" Zayn thought, seeing his still body just a little further away. Zayn ducked behind a partial wall as another explosion tore through the air. Ever since Liam had.....fallen. Gregoire and Vanessa had been in a frenzy. Vanessa was moving so fast Zayn could barely keep up, not to mention the insane power Gregoire was now using. Even with all this, the demon was still a step ahead. His body was running ragged but it didn't seem to make any difference. The way it looked to Zayn is that this battle just go on forever. Would the demon try to absorb Gregoire and Vanessa and escape the barrier? Would the barrier just fall after a set time? Zayn felt this was a hopeless situation, impossibly stacked against them. Trying to the run the rest of the way to Liam, he felt a strong gust of wind. So much so it nearly knocked him over. It was....coming from Liam? The air began to swirl around Liam, crackling with blue energy. Zayn watched as Liam was slowly lifted up, his body still limp. His eyes snapped open, overflowing with the same crackling blue energy that was filling the air.

"Liam?" Zayn asked, trying to approach him but it was hard to move with all this wind.

"Zayn....I'm putting an end to all of this" Liam spoke calmly, his voice different, deeper. Zayn didn't understand, what was he going to do? Liam's armor became whole again, two large wings made of pure energy forming on his back. Crackling and snapping as Liam floated midair. Zayn couldn't explain it but he could feel the immense power coming from him, where did all this power come from? Liam's sword flew to his hand, the blade sizzling with light. Zayn wanted to say something but to be honest he was at a loss for words. Mostly trying to grasp what was happening in the first place. First Liam was dead? Now he was stronger than ever? Before Zayn could try and form another thought Liam had teleported. A large explosion on the other end of the street happened a second later. Zayn broke into a run, meeting Vanessa and Gregoire halfway.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked, now out of breath.

"I....I don't know" Gregoire said, looking as lost for words as Zayn was. The only thing they could see of Liam were blue streaks of light, the demon being tossed around like a rag doll.

"His power is off the charts. It's like I can't even sense it anymore" Vanessa spoke, the demon crashing back to the ground. A pillar of flame extended toward Liam, who in turn, teleported in front of Zayn and the others.

"Liam?" Zayn asked, wondering if Liam really was.....

"YOU...I'M TIRED OF PLAYING GAMES!!!" the demon yelled, jumping into the sky,

"I'LL INCINERATE YOU ALL WITH MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK!!" he called, raising his sword overhead. Flames ignited along his arms and hands, engulfing his sword. A large demonic symbol formed from the fire. Warehouses around him melting from the intense heat. Zayn's entire body was shaking, but he didn't turn to run. He wasn't going anywhere without Liam. Vanessa and Gregoire set up another barrier around them.

"That may break the dome" Gregoire stated, Vanessa looking as upset as everyone felt. Zayn couldn't see Liam's face but...he hadn't moved and inch. Nothing was fazing him. Zayn watched as the flames around the demons body turned black. The pavement itself was turning to tar. Zayn barely to stand on the ground at this point. Gregoire's ax became a large shield,

"Stand on it!" he said loudly, Zayn hoping on. This was insane, all of this was totally crazy.

"Is this where it all ends?" Zayn thought, seeing how wild the flames were. Acting as if they themselves were alive.

Liam gripped his sword. This was the final exchange of blows. Everything rested on this moment.

"MY ATTACK WILL BE ONE OF PURE DESTRUCTION!" the demon laughed, lost in his own insanity. He launched his attack, the buildings along the path were quickly obliterated. The flames rushing toward Liam and the others.

"In this moment the world teeters on the edge of twilight" Liam spoke, his wings bursting with power, his sword ablaze.

"Fall to the pits of hell where you belong" he added, raising his sword overheard, he released his power, his slash creating a large crescent moon shape. Flying right into the demons own attack.

"DIVINE BLAZE!!" he yelled. The clash tore through the air, the very dome shaking under the immense pressure. Wait, his attack, it was being pushed back?

"If I don't settle this here and now..... Everyone will die....I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!" Liam called out, pouring more of his power into it.

"BODY OF MINE....GRANT ME THE SLIVER OF VICTORY THAT STEMS FROM HOPE!!" he cried out, his bodies new found energy reacting wildly. In one bright and powerful moment the massive flames were split in half. Liam seeing a terrified demon on the other side. With a powerful flap of his wings he rushed toward the him.

"NO......NO, YOU STAY AWAAYYYY!!!" the demon screamed, hundreds of black spikes coming from anywhere and everywhere. Liam moving faster than they could form. Closing the distance in a heartbeat he impaled the demon. He continued flying upward, the very force of it all causing the dome to burst. He flew up into the sky, thoughts racing through his head. Only a few sticking. One right in the forefront of his mind.

_"Liam we're making a promise here and now. That no matter what gets thrown our way. We'll both live"_

"Zayn" Liam whispered, disappearing into the night sky. The demon nothing more than a pile of dust in the wind.

Zayn looked up, the remnants of the barrier shinning like starlight as it faded away. No.....Liam was coming back, he was coming back. He dropped to his knees, tears running down his cheeks.

"No..no" Zayn sobbed, shaking his head. His body felt like it weighed a ton, he couldn't even bring himself to get to his feet. All this....after all this they couldn't even go home together? Hadn't Liam suffered enough? Hadn't all this fighting been enough?

"Why can't he catch a break!?!" Zayn cried, punching the pavement. Thinking on Liam's words the night they made their promise.

_"I promise, I'll become the moonlight. Shinning down softly, so that you'll always know I'm there with you"_

He hit the ground a few more times, shaking with frustration and grief.

"Zayn" Vanessa began, her voice shaking a bit.

"Zayn look at us" Gregoire said, sounding as if he was holding off tears as well. Zayn looked up, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. The two of them snapped, Zayn quickly blacking out.

Zayn let out a small breath, rolling over in his bed. Wait...his bed? Wasn't he just out in the street? What about the fight? Then he remembered, well kind of.

"I got snapped again" he sighed, now laying on his back. He grabbed his phone, looking at the date it was Sunday. Nearly three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Looks like I've been out for a while" Zayn mumbled, trying to recall the day before. It was fuzzy, like a dream he had but couldn't grasp again. What was apparent however, was a dull ache in his chest. That and his bandaged hands.

"Liam" he thought, feeling a lump grow in his throat. Of course that part would stick with him. He lifted his arm, his body aching as he did so. Zayn looked at the white bracelet, his eyes becoming glassy. He could still remember the day Liam gave this to him, it was so unexpected. In the best way.

"If you ever need help, just call my name into it and I'll be there"

Zayn recalled Liam's words. Playing them over and over again in his head. To hear his voice again, to hold him again. To see his smile.....

"Liam....please come back. Liam I love you, please" he spoke into the bracelet, his voice shaking. It was quiet, Zayn wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He crawled out of bed, wanting a glass of water. Leaving his room he looked up, his eyes growing wide.

"Zayn I...." Liam began, his own eyes overflowing with tears. Zayn was shocked, so much so he could barely move. Was this real? Was Liam a ghost?

"Are....are you real?" Zayn managed to say, Liam smiling. That smile that Zayn loved so much.

"Why don't you come over and find out?" Liam chuckled, tears spilling onto his cheeks. Zayn ran to him, the two embracing in a tight hug. He couldn't believe it....Liam was real, he was really here.

"How is this possible? I though you died....I never saw you come back" Zayn spoke, burying his face in Liam's shoulder.

"With the last of my power I teleported here.....I've been here all along" Liam said through his tears.

"Thank God....thank God" Zayn said, feeling an immense wave of relief wash over him.

"Zayn I love you too....I love you so much and I never want to be without you" Liam spoke, Zayn's heart skipping a beat. Finally hearing that made Zayn happier than he had imagined.

"I love you too Liam" Zayn said. The two kissed, a kiss Zayn had been waiting for so long. From the way it felt, Liam was feeling the same thing.

"But wait....you said the last of your power before, right?" Zayn asked after the two had separated.

"Zayn....I'm fully human now" Liam commented.

"How....how is that possible?" Zayn questioned, all of this happening too fast now.

"I'd like to hear this as well" Gregoire chuckled, walking in with Vanessa. Had.....they been here the whole time too? Liam going on to explain how he more or less died. Talking with a voice, grabbing that orb of power.

"It turns out that by using my immortality as a power source, I was able to unlock my full potential" Liam went on,

"But because the demon was so strong, I needed all of it to defeat him. Therefore, I'm human now" he finished.

"I don't think this is something that we'd be able to do. I have a feeling this was a special deal for Liam" Vanessa spoke.

"Regardless....I don't care. Liam's alive and well" Zayn smiled, the two still holding each other. Zayn not really wanting to let go anytime soon.

"I'm sorry you two. I feel like I really let you down" Liam began, Gregoire putting his hand up.

"Liam for all the years I've known you. You've put on such a brave face. This new life, practically forced upon you, with this strange power, all the responsibility. The loneliness." he went on.

"I've always felt guilty. That I.....did all this against your will" Gregoire sighed, Zayn recalling the memory of Liam being saved by him.

"Gregoire no. I couldn't have asked for anything more. You two....your friendship is my treasure" Liam smiled.

"We know you'll be happy Liam. Here, with Zayn" Vanessa smiled, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"You two can come visit anytime you like. It's not as if this is goodbye" Zayn offered, the two nodding happily.

"We'd like that" Gregoire smiled,

"We'll leave you to it then" he added, the two leaving. Liam turned back to Zayn,

"That's right, where were we?" he asked coyly. Zayn chuckling, responding with another kiss. Not wanting to be anywhere else now. Only himself and Liam, everlasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow that that close right?  
> Hope you'll stick around for the final chapter  
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick epilogue  
> Thank you so much for reading my story. I really hope everyone enjoyed it!  
> Leave a like and comment, let me know how you felt!

Zayn took his normal seat at the far end of the coffee shop. Liam following with their drinks.

"Careful Li, it's hot" Zayn warned, taking his cup.

"Ha ha Zayn. I know" Liam replied lightly,

"I've been fully human for six months now. I know how to be careful" he added softly, Zayn smiling at him.

"Yeah....I just like make sure you're safe" he said, raising Liam's hand to kiss it a few times. Liam giggling a little in response. It turned out, to Zayn's surprise, Liam owned this coffee shop. Along with a few other small business' in the city. Something about future proofing? That's what Liam said anyway. With everything that happened, Liam never really got a chance to sit down and tell him. A lot had changed in six months, while at the same time, a lot hadn't.? If that made any sense. Zayn's job had gotten somewhat more tolerable, their editor pretty much ran for the hills after the failed demon summoning. Liam flatly stating that he was a demon himself the whole time. Using that job as a way to help with the overall plan. Zayn couldn't help but laugh, Louis had him figured out from the start. A lot of higher city officials had suddenly dropped off the map after that day. No to mention the disappearances had also stopped. The destruction caused in the industrial sector was blamed on bad piping and numerous gas leaks. Zayn had a hard time not laughing the entire time he had to write that story. Regardless, all the quiet since then made Liam and Zayn feel the demons weren't going to try anything like that for a long time. Much to Gregoire and Vanessa's delight that is. With things settling down on the demon front, they weren't as busy as before. Though, Gregoire said he had to head back to his original sector in Europe for a while. He said he'd visit soon but Liam took it pretty hard. In all regards, the Vanessa, Gregoire and Liam were family. So seeing Gregoire off was a bit much. Even if he was coming back now and then.

"Crazy to think it's been six months huh?" Liam sighed, Zayn nodding.

"The whole thing feels like a bad dream or something" he said. Liam mimicked the pouty face Zayn used to joke around with him.

"Not _all_ of it" he said, Zayn letting out a small laugh.

"Well, I guess I can recall some pretty great things that happened for us" he joked, Liam smiling himself now. Liam scooted closer to him on the couch, Zayn resting his head on Liam's shoulder.

"Thank you Liam....for staying" Zayn said softly,

"What are you talking about Zayn? Like you could ever get rid of me" Liam chuckled, kissing the top of Zayn's head.

"I love you too much" he added, Zayn knowing he'd never get tired of hearing Liam say that. Knowing he'd never get tired of saying it to Liam.

"I love you too much too" Zayn smiled, kissing Liam's neck lightly. Noticing the feather necklace still there. Zayn smiled, knowing what happened will always be part of them, of their story. It wasn't all great but he wouldn't change it for anything.

"We'll live peacefully right?" Liam asked, the wind chimes sounding lightly at the front of the shop.

"Of course" Zayn smiled, _of course_.


End file.
